Love After Love Drabbles
by Ex Mentis
Summary: A sequel and continuation of 'Love After Love'. How does Ben's new relationship with Rook affect the events of Ben 10: Omniverse? WARNING: Slash (guy-on-guy) and Xenophilia. BRoken, Rook/Ben, Ben/Rook! Fluff, humor, and hotness!
1. Volume I

**Hi everyone! So, it took some time, but I finally can present you with the first volume of 'Love After Love Drabbles'! These stories serve as sequels and continuations of my one-shot 'Love After Love'. For those of you who didn't get the memo, this is BRoken (aka Rook/Ben). That means slash (guy on guy) and xenophilia (cause they ain't the same species XD ). Now, as you will soon see, I have only written drabbles for episodes 3, 4, 6, and 8. This is because episodes 5 and 7 had NOTHING for me to work with! Now, if you have an idea for a drabble that takes before just before, during, or just after episodes 5 or 7, let me know; I'll consider writing in a future volume.**

**Now then, my plan for this is that each volume will contain 4 drabbles, one from each episode. Suggestions are welcome, but for the most part, these will be my own ideas. I can't promise how long this will last, but since BRoken is my current 'ship', I intend to whore these two out as much as I can.**

**Ben 10 and it's characters don't belong to me...unfortunately.**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME I  
**

**Episode 3: A Jolt From The Past**

_(Takes place the day after 'Love After Love')_

The next day was...interesting...for Ben and Rook. First of all, Rook woke up at 6am (as he had trained himself to do so that he could complete his morning workout before reporting to Plumber HQ) and found himself lying in an unfamiliar bed next to an unfamiliar body. It took him about three seconds to remember the previous night. He blushed before looking at the boy behind him and smiling; Ben was rather cute when he snored and had drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

So Rook started his day completing twenty push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping-jacks in Ben's room; the boy slept like the dead!

At about 7:45am, Rook decided that it was time for him to report to Max for the day. He quickly scribbled a not for Ben before leaving.

Ben woke up at around 8:06am and took notice of a folded piece of paper in his hand. After reading it, he blushed as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. It wasn't until 8:15am that Ben came to a near-satisfactory conclusion about his feelings and intentions toward his new partner. Still needing some time to think before facing the handsome alien, Ben decided that a trip to Mr. Smoothy was necessary.

It was about 9:42am when Ben stepped out fo the elevator and into Plumber HQ sipping on a smoothy. He approached his grandfather and quickly noticed Rook next to him. Ben desperately tried to hide his blush while Rook looked on in embarrassed satisfaction.

"Sorry I'm late," Ben said to his grandfather, who had his arms crossed and was looking displeased.

"You're not on your own schedule any more, Ben," Max replied, "You can't keep you partner waiting." Max motioned with one arm towards the young Revonnahgander.

Ben looked to Rook before smiling ruefully and said, "I was off saving the universe?"

Max took one look at Ben's smoothy cup and then Ben. Ben could only shrug, ruefull grin still in place. Max just rolled his eyes and smiled before walking off, leaving the two boys alone. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment or two before Ben said, "Come on, Rook, let's go. I'm parked over here." Ben pointed, with his thumb, behind him. Maybe once they were in his car they could talk in earnest about the previous night?

"We'll take mine," Rook said with an easy smile. Behind him, Ben noticed a black and silver _tank_ with a mounted dorsal-cannon. Before Ben could even begin to drool, the tank drove off revealing a rather plain and boring cargo truck with the "Max's Plumbing" logo on it.

"Wow," Ben said, when nothing else came to mind, "I bet the boys all start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." It was a foot-in-mouth thing to say, but Ben never could keep his comments to himself.

Thankfully, Rook appeared to take it in good humor, going so far as to smirk before saying, "Males are not afraid of my vehicle, but they probably should be." Rook then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, causing the seemingly boring track to transform into a badass ship.

Ben could only gape in amazement before saying, "Now that is awesome!"

* * *

**Episode 4: Trouble Helix**

Ben was quite exhausted after a long evening of being target practice for two galvan who clearly weren't as smart as they thought they were. Ordinarily, Ben would have picked up a bag of chili fries and gone straight home. However, things weren't ever ordinary for Ben Tennyson.

Instead, Ben took an underground tram from the main Plumbers hub to an underground apartment complex. There were a few dozen Plumbers currently stationed on Earth that weren't actually from Earth, and so long-term living arrangements had to be made until they either asked for a transfer or were handed one by their superiors.

Ben took a lift up to the fourth level of the complex and down the hall to the sixth room. This was Rook's apartment. Ben giggled as he thought back to a week ago when, on the road home after the Megawhatts incident, Ben had asked Rook where he was staying. Ben then learned about Rook's apartment and had asked to see it, wondering what secrets it might divulge regarding Rook's personality.

To be frank, his apartment had been the very definition of spartan. The walls were chrome plated and unadorned with pictures, holo's, or anything else. The floor had a standard, thin, black carpet, and the bed had simple white sheets and a blanket. Ben had made the mistake of informing his mother about this, and so Sandra had insisted on throwing Rook a house-warming party. This had also lead to a private discussion between mother and son about how Sandra would support Ben no matter the gender, or species, of the person he _liked_. Later that evening, after everyone had left, Ben popped the question to Rook, who had emphatically agreed.

Presently, Ben was sliding a key-card through the reader, which then gave a positive chime and a green light before the door itself opened with a mechanical squeak. Ben had been making a habit of hanging with Rook in his apartment, since they were now boyfriends. After the fourth day of this, Rook offered Ben a key-card to access it on his own. The gift had been met with a big smile and a quick, chaste kiss.

Ben stepped though the open door and into the living room, which had been altered drastically at Sandra's behest. The carpet was now a rich chocolate brown, the chrome walls had been replaced with off-white bricks, and the room itself sported a love seat, a coffee table, a couple of lamps, and a television set.

Rook was sitting on the love seat, reading something on a datapad before looking up at Ben and smiling.

"How did it go?" the Revonnahgander asked.

"It went, alright," Ben said before plopping on the other side of the love seat, with his head in Rook's lap and his legs dangling off the other end. Rook was most amused by this.

"Dreeba and Blukitch spent more time arguing with each other than they did actually accomplishing anything! I just stood there, just letting the laser blasts hit me," Ben said in a huff.

"The important thing is that you kept your promise to them. I'm proud of you, Ben," Rook replied with a pleased smile.

Ben blushed and said, "So, does that mean I get a reward for being so virtuous?"

Rook's smile turned into a mischievous grin before he bent low and kissed Ben. Only this time, Rook's forked tongue became involved.

* * *

**Episode 6: It Was Them**

Ben stalked back to his boyfriends truck, and frowned when he say Rook sitting there, innocent as can be, eating his lunch.

"So this whole time," Ben grumped, "you've just been sitting here eating...?"

"Mysecian swamp hoppers," Rook said, before offering Ben the container and saying, "Would you like some?"

"Ugh, you and Grandpa Max," Ben said in response, wondering a.) how his boyfriend could stand to eat that stuff, and b.) why his boyfriend didn't help him out! "Couldn't you have given me a little help out there?"

Rook smiled knowingly and said, "You should have said something."

"Like what?" Ben asked, suspicious of the look on Rook's face.

"Like...'Rook, help me!' "

"I didn't need help, I..." Ben stopped when he realized Rook's look was pointed right at him.

"Ben, you've never been alone in this. You've always had your grandfather, your cousin, even _him_, so why do you insist on trying to go solo when you know it's impractical?" Rook asked, trying to teach his boyfriend a lesson in both humility and teamwork.

"Fine, whatever," Ben said. He was about to investigate the state of his lunch, but Rook interuppted him when he grabbed Ben's hand and said, "No, not whatever. You are my most important person, Ben. I don't want to see you get yourself into a situation that you can't handle and get hurt!"

Ben's face changed from a scowl to a tender smile, and said, "Rook, that's not gonna happen."

"And why not?" Rook asked, now scowling himself.

"Because my big, strong, over-protective boyfriend won't allow it!" Ben replied with a grin.

Rook smirked before placing a quick kiss on Ben's lips

_**-BRoken-**_

Later, in Dr. Animo's ant hill, Ben (in the form of Rath) found himself in a tight spot, all on his own. His boyfriend had gone after a lone ant carrying some piece of alien tech. Ben wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but all these giant ants on top of him made him very uncomfortable.

Almost immediately, though, a series of laser blasts caused the ants to scatter. Rath looked over to see Rook running towards him, alien tech tucked under his arm, and looking absolutely murderous.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Rook commanded, venom in his voice, promising unending to pain to any who defied him.

"YA SEE THAT, ANIMO?" Rath exclaimed in his usual manner, "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND HE WILL KICK YOUR BUTT FROM HERE TO THE NULL VOID, THAT IS, IF I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU FIRST!"

"Oh dear," was all Dr. Animo could say.

* * *

**Episode 8: Hot Stretch**

Ben and Rook were chasing the strange teenage girl, and their chase had lead them to a sewer drain. Ben was already formulating a plan of attack; the omnitrix was due to time out soon, so he had to choose his next alien carefully. He didn't notice his Plumber-partner/boyfriend silently seething behind him. That is, until said boyfriend spoke up.

"Are you going to stay like that?" Rook asked rather brusquely. Ben wasn't sure, but it felt like there was a deeper meaning to that question.

"Just till the Omnitrix times out," Ben replied, uncertain.

"How long does that take?" Rook asked.

"Uhh, fifteen minutes or so," Ben replied uncertainly. Ironically, about the time he finsihed speaking, the Omnitrix did in fact time out. "Guess that's it," he said before turning around to his boyfriend. What Ben saw made him worry.

Rook frowned deeply as he growled, "I think our thief appreciates _this_ Ben Tennyson a little more."

"Huh?" Ben replied.

"She did express interest in some _other_ form of yours," Rook replied, almost accusingly.

Ben couldn't believe it, Rook was _jealous_...of a _girl_! Did he tottally miss the memo about Ben Tennyson being gay? Deciding to play stupid for a bit longer just so he could teach his boyfriend a lesson, Ben replied nonchalantly, "Oh, she must have meant Ditto. According to the fan sites, that's my cutest alien."

"That's not at all what she meant!" Rook growled, fists clenched, but posture still ramrod straight and perfect, and his frown deepening.

"Aww, is someone getting jealous?" Ben replied with a smirk, before replying in a sarcastic tone, "It's a good thing I'm _straight_, otherwise your concerns would be justified."

"Not funny, Ben," Rook replied, his voice only slightly calmer, "It does not matter who or what it is that is interested in you; that they are interested at all does." He then got right into Ben's personal bubble before roughly lifting Ben's chin with his right hand and said, "You are _mine! _No one else is allowed to look at you or say anything about you!"

Before Ben could retaliate, he was pulled into a rough yet highly passionate kiss.

Making his boyfriend jealous was now Ben's favorite pastime.

**END VOLUME I**


	2. Volume II

**Hey everyone! The next volume of 'Love After Love Drabbles' is here! Only two episodes this time because the events of 'Many Happy Returns' needed a lot of focus. Portions of that drabble were given to me by the glorious Vanessa Masters! Let's all give her a round of applause, yeah? ^_^ So, I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review! Review's make me happy and, in some instances, lead to your ideas being used in my work!**

**Ben 10 doesn't belong to me...which is good cause then only Adult Swim would broadcast it! XD**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME II**

**Episode 10: Of Predators And Prey Part 2**

It was later in the evening after they had defeated Khyber. Ben and Rook were celebrating their victory at Mr. Smoothy.

"Ben, I think we need to talk," Rook said in a serious tone.

"What about?" Ben asked, feigning ignorance, "Our plan worked great! We tricked Khyber and now he's history."

Rook gave Ben a look and said, "You know what we need to talk about. It's obvious you're hurt by the things I said."

"What things?" Ben said, still acting, "We pretty much wrote a script beforehand, so no feelings would be hurt." Ben looked away, fearing that if he didn't, Rook would see the tears trying to fall from his eyes.

Rook, however, was a very observant young man, and quickly rushed to Ben's side of the table and pulled him into his arms. Ben couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry, the pain of Rook's too-honest words wrenching his heart.

"I am sorry, Ben. You know I didn't mean-"

"No, you were right: I'm arrogant, hot-headed, insolent, impulsive...I keep driving people away because I take credit for everything and never give any back! It's why I drove Gwen away, it's why I drove _him _away, ...and it's why I'm driving you away."

Rook pulled Ben's head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Now you listen to me, Ben Tennyson," he said with honest conviction, "you are _not_ driving me away; you could _never_ drive me away. I made a promise to you that I would never leave you, and I always keep my promises."

"So you're just putting up with me because of a silly promise?" Ben spat out bitterly.

Rook shook his head and said, "No, I am staying by your side willingly because I love you."

Ben looked into Rook's eyes and so nothing but the love of which his boyfriend spoke. He smiled and allowed Rook to pull him into his lap and hold him.

"I promise you, Ben Tennyson, that I will never stop loving you, and that there is nothing in this universe or any other that would make me stop loving you, no matter how arrogant, hot-headed, insolent, or impulsive you get."

* * *

**Episode 12: Many Happy Returns**

Standing in the middle of a burning house, gaping at your two ex-partners (and one ex-boyfriend) might not seem like the wisest thing to do, but it was all Ben could do at the moment. Kevin and Gwen had disappeared to college for months and out of the blue they return...sporting new fashions.

Kevin seemed to have changed his standard long-sleeve grey undershirt to a long-sleeve grey-and-white striped shirt. He was also wearing suspenders with a pouch on each side. And was he growing a goatee?

Gwen had changed the most, yet, hadn't changed at all. Her hair was back to being as short as it had been when they had both been 10, and was now wearing fashionable glasses. She was also sporting a new shirt and a plaid skirt.

And so Ben, in the form of Rath, verbally barraged the two while they looked on amusedly, before the three eventually high-tailed it out of the house. That was when the awkwardness hit Ben.

He looked back on forth from Gwen to Kevin. Gwen seemed happy to be back home, and Kevin... Ben didn't know what to expect from the man who had ditched him for his cousin. Ben would have certainly felt better if Kevin looked as awkward as Ben felt. Or maybe if Kevin looked guilty or regretful. But no, Kevin didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong...and that hurt more than Ben would have liked to admit.

But that didn't matter anymore; Ben was with Rook, happily so in fact. Kevin may have been Ben's first crush, but Rook was certainly Ben's first love.

And so the three parted with a promise to talk more in the morning at Mr. Smoothy.

_**-BRoken-**_

"Like the new look, Cuz. How's college?" Ben asked, skillfully ignoring Kevin for now.

"It's exactly like saving the universe," Gwen replied as she clenched her eyes in annoyance, "Just replace Vilgax with a pompous art-history professor." Gwen then shook her head to clear it of further thoughts in that direction and said, "Ugh, forget her, I'm on Spring Break. Kevin took the week off from work so we could visit."

Ben looked over at Kevin in surprise. Yeah, it was surprising that Kevin Levin had a job, but more so that he would take it off to come visit Ben! Could that mean?

No, no, no, Kevin had made his choice long ago and Ben was going to make him stick by it. Ben was happily with Rook now.

"Stop right there," Ben said, "Kevin has a job?!"

"At a garage," Kevin replied smugly, "My own cot and everything."

"Like a _job_ job?" Ben asked.

"Oops," Kevin said as he purposefully dropped his cup, "Look at that! Tennyson, help me get some more." Kevin then started walking away, and so Ben followed.

Once they were at a safe distance, Kevin said, "Listen, I know things are weird, and I've been meaning to talk to you again, but-"

"Save it," Ben cut in with a flat tone, "Just tell me this: does Gwen know?"

Kevin's look away from Ben was all the answer Ben needed. Anger coursed through his body as he hissed, "You and I had an affair behind her back for a year and now that you've become her boyfriend full-time you don't even have the guts to let her in?!"

"Things are going great between us, I didn't want to ruin anything," Kevin said with innocent eyes, as if he didn't believe he had done anything wrong, "Besides, right now I have some bigger fish to fry; Ben, you gotta hide me!"

"From who, another 'dirty little secret'?" Ben asked viciously.

Before Kevin could answer, an alien vessel appeared in the sky and began firing missiles at the smoothy shop. One of the missiles went straight for Gwen and Kevin's car, causing a massive explosion. Thankfully, Gwen had created a force-field around herself just in time; Kevin's car wasn't so lucky.

It was at this time that the cavalry arrived in the form of Rook and his plumbers truck/ship.

"Thanks, Rook," Ben said to his boyfriend (in a manner too familiar and...sweet...than normal, Kevin noticed).

Rook quickly morphed his truck into flight mode, and as they flew away Ben said, "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Rook. I don't always get him, but I love him."

"The feeling is mutual," Rook replied with an adoring smile aimed at Ben.

"What?!" Kevin cried out as Gwen smiled and remarked on how her parents had mentioned something about her cousin's new beau.

_**-BRoken-**_

Rook had landed his truck in the crater that had once been a building next door to the alien market-place. It was here that they had first found the entrance to Undertown. Kevin was currently ogling Rook's ride and complimenting it.

"This is a sweet ride," Kevin said appreciatively as he walked towards Rook.

"Yes," Rook said with a bitter tone, "as you say, my vehicle is treat not unlike candy." Rook then turned to face Kevin with a frown and said, "But then, I don't use it when it's convenient, and just leave it to rust when I no longer want it, and then pick up a different model that's more my preference behind it's back."

Kevin's eyes went wide, wondering where all the hostility was coming from. "What are you..."

"My 'truck' is _mine_ now!" Rook cut in with pure venom in his voice, "And if you think you can come around and decide that you want to drive it around, just to take it for a spin, and wreck it when you get bored and go back to your job afterwards?! NO!"

Ben and Gwen quickly turned to see what the fuss was about and were shocked at how angry Rook was as he glared at Kevin who looked like he'd been kicked in the gut.

"Your not talking about the truck, are you," Kevin said. It was not a question.

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben was incredulous. Once again, Kevin had taken someone's heart and shattered it, returning to his 'friends' and hoping they would hide him. Honestly, Ben would be more than happy to see Looma take Kevin; maybe then he'd learn his lesson.

Gwen was amused by the whole thing and was more or less of the same opinion as Ben: Kevin needed to face the consequences or else he'd never learn. Rook, however, was very close to pulling the trigger on Kevin's life.

"That poor princess," Gwen said, after Kevin spilled the beans on why Looma was after him.

"That poor nothing," Kevin replied, "you're not-"

"Unh, what did you expect: the jealous girlfriend routine?" Gwen said, cutting him off, "You're the one who jilted some vulnerable alien girl."

"She's not the first," Ben muttered.

All eyes quickly spun to him (Rook's being the most sympathetic) at that comment.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

Before Ben could respond, a nearby wall exploded revealing Looma.

_**-BRoken-**_

The fight that ensued between Ben and Looma was fairly one-sided. Ben was getting banged up pretty good, and had timed out on Shocksquatch.

"Hang in there, Ben! You've got her on the run!" Kevin called out.

"Are you kidding?!" Argit replied, "Kevin, he's getting killed! He's gonna die on his feet!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Rook cried out before leaping into the ring and charging into Looma. The princess had been caught off guard and so was easily knocked to the ground. Rook then ran to Ben's side and helped him onto his feet before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"My heart's flame is yours, Ben, if you will accept it," Rook said tenderly to Ben as he brushed the human teen's cheek with his thumb.

Ben nodded, a wide smile on his face.

Rook then turned to the others and said, "I have presented my heart's flame to my beloved, and he has accepted it! As such, he is no longer eligible to be married by your princess. Furthermore, it is clear that my beloved entered into this contest under false pretenses generated by Kevin Levin. I suggest, princess, that you take your _fiancé_ and leave this planet before any further incident." Rook then glared at Kevin, who was looking rather sheepish and guilty. Gwen was also glaring at her boyfriend.

"Kevin, did you truly take such a cowardly act to get out of marrying me?!" Looma declared with anger.

"Uhhh."

Looma _roared _in anger before running back aboard the ship in tears. The king glared at Kevin and motioned to his guards.

"Kevin E. Levin, as punishment for your cowardice, I hereby nullify your engagement to my daughter..."

"Yes!" Kevin said.

"...And I hereby recall every piece of technology installed into your car that you obtained from me," the king finished with a sadistic grin.

"WHAT?!"

At that moment, two guards returned hauling an engine block that appeared to have been torn from its socket. The king and his guards boarded their ship which then flew off.

"My baby," Kevin called out.

"I can't believe you're worked up over a car!" Gwen said angrily, "You nearly forced my cousin into a marriage he didn't want!"

"That is the least of Kevin's mistakes where Ben is concerned," Rook replied, "Or did you not know that whilst he was dating you, he was having regular intercourse with your cousin!"

Kevin paled while Ben looked away, planting his face into Rook's side and begging for comfort.

"What?" Gwen said, as the world she thought she knew came tumbling down.

That night, Kevin took a bus back to his garage while Ben and Gwen sat curled up together on a couch at Ben's home crying together.

**END VOLUME II**


	3. Intermission: Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! So, since there wasn't an official Christmas ep, I decided to write one out! XD Lots of fluff and a surprise ending (at least, I hope it surprises you guys!). Enjoy.**

**I may do more of these 'Intermissions' as we go along. Depends.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES  
**

**Intermission 1: Christmas**

Four months. Four months had passed since they'd first met. Four months since they decided that they liked each other and became boyfriends. Four months since Rook had promised to never leave Ben.

He'd kept his promise for four wonderful months.

For the last few weeks they'd been on extended leave (Sandra had demanded it for the both of them) as they helped Ben's family prepare for Christmas. There had been shopping for presents, going to parties held by various friends and extended family members, and simply enjoying the holiday.

Rook had been particularly fascinated by all the "Hulibuloo," as Max had called it. "While it is common for us to celebrate the end of the year and the end of another successful farming cycle, it is not quite on the same scale as your 'Kris-Mahs'," he'd said to Ben once.

As a result, Ben was doing everything he could to make sure Rook got the full experience.

_**-BRoken-**_

First, he'd had Gwen explain the mythology behind St. Nicholas and Santa Claus. Ben expected his introverted boyfriend to be more interested in the reality of St. Nicholas, but was thrown for an amused loop when Rook had stared at Gwen with the bright and inquisitive eyes of a child and, instead, asked about reindeer, chimneys, and delivering gifts to children all over the world in one night!

_**-BRoken-**_

Second, the cheesy kids specials. Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus, The Little Drummer Boy, etc.

Ben had grown up with these cartoons in his life, and while a part of him that had actually grown up could only groan and roll his eyes at the corny-ness of it all, another part couldn't help but enjoy them once more. Rook, of course, was watching with pure amazement and joy as these delightful tales of Christmas heroism appeared before him. Needless to say, Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas was the biggest success.

"It is pleasing to know that even the smallest, coldest, and hardest of hearts can still be warmed by 'Christmas Spirit'. If only it could be harnessed as an energy source..."

_**-BRoken-**_

Third, ice-skating. Ben and Gwen had often gone skating with their parents during the winter. There was a local rink that was primarily used for hockey games, but on weekends and holidays it was rented out for public use.

Teaching Rook to skate was their greatest challenge. Irregardless of how swift and graceful he was on land, Rook was an absolute klutz on the ice. But, of course, Rook refused to give up. They spent half the day teaching Rook just to stay balanced! Once he managed to get the hang of it, he quickly applied the same swiftness and grace he had on land to the ice. Ben couldn't help but drool a little at how handsome his boyfriend looked gliding along the crystalline surface.

_**-BRoken-**_

It was now the Christmas Eve night. Ben and Rook were sitting on the couch at Ben's home. Carl and Sandra had gone upstairs to go to bed (and give the boys some alone time). The fire-place was ablaze and spreading golden light and warmth throughout the otherwise dark and cold living room.

"So, what do you think of Christmas?" Ben asked with a smile as he nursed a hot cup of cocoa.

"Despite the fact that the holiday proper isn't for another two hours?" Rook answered with a grin, "It is fantastic. I have enjoyed these past few weeks with you and your family. All of these traditions and rituals are strange, but fun." Rook then took on a serious look and said, "I would ask, however, that next year I am allowed to stay out of the shopping."

Ben chuckled as he said, "Yeah, my mom, aunt, and cousin are all kinda scary when you give 'em money and free reign in a store or supermarket."

Rook smirked and said, "Kinda scary? Ben, I would rather fight Khyber and his hound, alone, than spend another minute with your female family members, shopping."

The two then busted into laughter. Once they settled down, Ben put his cup on the coffee table before laying his head on Rook's shoulder and said, "Merry Christmas," before falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas," Rook replied softly, with a warm smile, "I love you."

_**-BRoken-**_

The next morning, Rook was the first to wake, excited to see what goodies Santa had brought him. Looking down toward his feet, Rook smiled as he took in his first gift: Ben. Last night, Rook had been much to tired and cozy to move, so, he had fallen asleep on top of the couch and had pulled Ben on top of him.

Rook took his left hand and gently stroked his boyfriends hair, carding it through his fingers.

Ben mumbled something in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. When he realized where he was, he smiled and said, "Best sleep ever."

"I suppose that means I am an acceptable bed?" Rook jokingly asked.

"Oh yeah," Ben replied, before looking over at the tree and grinning. Rook looked over as well and gasped. Not only was there a mountain of presents at the foot of the tree, but the stockings were filled with various Earth-sweets!

Ben slowly moved off Rook and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing his and Rook's stockings, he brought them back to the couch and handed Rook his.

By the time Sandra and Carl had made it down, the two had already filled themselves with candy and no longer required breakfast.

_**-BRoken-**_

"Looks like that's the last of them," Ben said as he stared at the empty base of the tree.

Rook gave Sandra and Carl a quick glance before saying, "Actually, Ben, there is one more. For you."

"Me?" Ben asked as he started looking around, trying to find it. "Where is it?"

His eyes were quickly pulled to a small box Rook was pulling out of his pocket. Rook opened the box and Ben gasped at what was inside.

Sitting within the box was simple silver band, approximately 2 cm in interior diameter.

"As is Revonnahghander tradition, I am officially stating before you and your parents my intent to wed you. Of course, this does not mean that we will wed within the next year; we can wait as long as you wish. I am simply, as you humans say, 'taking you off the market'."

Ben looked between the ring and Rook as a smile broke out and tears began to fall. He leapt towards his boyfriend, now fiancé, and cried out, "Yes!"

As irony would have it, Ben had tried to give Rook the best Christmas ever, when it was Ben himself who ended up having the best Christmas ever.

**END INTERMISSION**


	4. Volume III

**Finally, I present to you volume three! OMG, this one was hard to write up. 'Malefactor' was simple enough, but I needed to come up with a decent twist for 'Arrested Development'. Hopefully you will enjoy this epically awesome volume. Remember to READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME III**

**Episode 15: Malefactor**

"This is the first public appearance I've done in months," Ben said, with both pride and trepidation; after getting used to the humility that comes with no longer being the center of public attention for a while, he was a little nervous about returning to it.

The annual 'Belwood Days' had come once more, and Ben was excited to show his Revonnahghander boyfriend yet another tradition. As they entered the gate, Rook looked to Ben and said, "Ben, are you sure you should be doing this? It doesn't seem right."

Ben caught Rook's eyes and said playfully, "I know, but I was asked nicely."

Rook raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Think of it as giving back to the community. The proceeds from this fair go to community projects and charities!"

Rook sighed and said, "Very well." He then added with a smirk, "But let me remind you who will be shoving that 'Pie of Humility' down your throat when the fair is over."

Ben grinned and said, "First of all, it's 'Humble Pie'. Second of all, it might not be so bad being fed by you."

Rook stopped in his tracks and pulled Ben close. "Be mindful of your words," he said before pulling Ben into a deep and passionate kiss.

"_Ehem!_"

Ben and Rook broke apart and noticed the woman staring at them with badly hid disgust. Once she saw that she had the attention of the two young men, she planted a fake smile on her face and said with a sickeningly cheerful voice, "I'm Natalie Alverese, Deputy Director of Belwood Parks and Recreation, and the Event Organizer for this little shindig." As she quickly shook Ben's hand she added, "We spoke on the phone. I'm glad you and your..._partner_...could join us here, today."

Rook immediately decided that he did not like this woman. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and kept it there; if Ms. Alverese thought she could keep him and his human boyfriend from publicly displaying their feelings, then she had another thought coming.

"I wanted to get Kangaroo Kommando for this years festival," Natalie continued on conversationally, "but the kids were all, 'Ben 10! Ben 10!' don'tcha know?"

A few more pleasantries and Natalie lead them through the park, pointing out a few attractions here and there (Rook could now fully appreciate the name of Ben's hometown).

It wasn't until Ben found himself perched on a dunking tank that Ben's and Rook's facial expressions had swapped.

"There's got to be some kind of mistake here, lady!" Ben cried out, "I'm Ben Tennyson? Superhero? Saved the world, like, a billion times?!"

All that Natalie could offer Ben were meaningless platitudes and farewell hand wave. Rook, however, found the occasion needed commemorating...and so successfully threw a ball to dunk his boyfriend.

"It is for charity," Rook said in response to Ben's death glare.

And so the day passed on with random children commanding him to transform into an alien, and then attempting to dunk him. The worst had been the red-headed punk who managed to dunk Ben four times in a row, and then had the gall to say he was just a paid actor in a costume.

Ben had never been so happy to see Khyber's hound in his life!

_**-BRoken-**_

Fighting Khyber's hound turned out to not be so much fun, especially after it transformed into a Psycholeopteran. Ben, as Big Chill, lead it on a chase across town before he got caught in its hypnotic gaze.

As the real world melted away into the fantasy world, Ben found himself on a stage surrounded by thousands of people from all walks of galactic life crying out his name in celebration...the same vision he'd had the first time he'd encountered a Psycholeopteran.

What made this one different, was a pair of hands grabbing his and holding them in a cherishing manner. Ben turned from the crowd and looked to his side to see Rook standing there. Suddenly, it wasn't a stage Ben was standing on, but on a daïs at the front of a church. He was wearing a tuxedo, and Rook was wearing the Revonnahghander equivalent.

Ben suddenly realized what this was, and smiled...this fantsy would be reality eventually; Rook had promised him.

Shaking himself of the vision, he starred at the large insect and grinned.

"Big mistake," he said.

_**-BRoken-**_

As the sun set, and Ben and Rook were walking back to Rook's truck, Ben couldn't help but smile. Rook looked at him and said, "Ben, are you alright? Two of your enemies have returned in one day, and you allowed yourself to publicly humiliated at the dunking booth. I am not complaining, I am just confused."

"It's nothing big, Ben replied, "Just hope for the future.

* * *

**Episode 16: Arrested Development**

Ben and Rook had been patrolling the city when, out of nowhere, two robots from Dimension XII appear and start thrashing everything in sight! Ben quickly changed into Humongasaur (for once the omnitrix had given him what he wanted) and attacked. Everything was sorta going according to plan when a kind in a ridiculously preppy haircut and purple suit appeared.

"You forgot to say, 'It's hero time!'," the boy said with a wink and a grin.

"Sorry kid, I've got no time for autographs," Ben replied before marching back into the fray.

"Ben Tennyson, I demand that you-"

"Dude, I don't have time for fanboys right now!" This kid was really starting to get on Ben's nerves. But before he could do anything else, he found himself and his boyfriend/fiancé/Plumber partner cornered by the two mechs.

"Halt!" the boy commanded, as he stared at a pocket-watch.

And the robots did!

"Ben," Rook said, his voice laced with concern, "I do not believe this is a fanboy."

"Oh, I'm a fanboy alright," the boy said with a grin as he walked towards them, "As a matter of fact, I've been a fan of Ben for seven years! And now, as to the reason for all of this pomp and circumstance, I am demanding that you, Ben Tennyson, go out on a date with me!"

Ben and Rook stared at each other and just laughed.

"Uh, kid, not only am I too old for you, but I've already got a boyfriend," Ben said as he tried to catch his breath.

The kids grin grew and took on a sinister look. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to give you the impression that you had a choice!" At the snap of the boys fingers, one of the robots lashed out with one of its arms and grabbed Rook, lifting him up to it's optical laser port.

"If you don't go out with me, Rook _Lame-o_ is gonna be nothing but dust."

Now Ben was pissed, no one messed with his boyfriend and got away with it! Still in his Humongasaur form, he picked up the kid by the back of his jacket and said, "I don't know how you're controlling those things, but tell 'em to let my boyfriend go!"

The boy's backpack suddenly excreted two rockets from either side, sending the boy out of Humongasaur's reach.

"Unh, unh, unh," the boy said mockingly as he wagged his finger in a disapproving gesture.

The fight resumed, with one of the robots slashing through an adjacent building. Between a lucky shot from Rook, and a series of events that no one could have predicted, the two robots were destroyed. As a bonus, the strange kid was knocked out of the sky by some of the debris.

"Alright," Ben said, after the omnitrix timed out, "start talking kid. Now! Who are you?"

The kid picked himself up, dusted himself off, and then said, "Of course, you don't even remember me. Hello, I'm Billy Billions, we were in middle school together! I sat behind you in Mrs. Reall's class! I was the richest, and smartest kid in that school. I was practically running it! But the only person who never noticed me was the one person who I wanted to be noticed by most! You may have been a clueless dunce, but to me, you were _my_ clueless dunce. Now do you remember me?"

"Um, no?" Ben said, cleaning out his ear with his finger.

Billy frowned, irritated that Ben was being so troublesome. "Then maybe you'll remember this! You were off, one night, running after a Synthetic Humanoid. You had managed to corner the criminal scum, and I had decided to follow you and help you out. A demonstration of my intellect and power in hopes that you would finally notice me! But, I had forgotten to add into my calculations your propensity to screw everything up!"

"Wait, so instead of zapping my baddie just so you could impress me, you got sucked into Dimension XII?" Ben asked.

Bill simply looked away in mild embarrassment.

Ben and Rook resumed laughing at Billy's expense.

"It's not funny," Billy growled out.

"Oh come on, man, you gotta admit it's a little funny," Ben replied.

"I don't gotta admit anything! I said it's not funny!"

After that brief interlude, Billy continued his monologue, which Ben zoned out of. "Huh? Sorry, what?" Ben said.

"Weren't you listening?" Billy screamed.

"When you're a world-famous superhero, you've heard one bla-bla-bla evil tirade, you've heard them all!"

"World famous?!" Billy exclaimed.

"Yes," Rook replied as he looked at Ben with both love and pride, "My Ben, the Bearer of my Hearts Flame, has saved the universe billions of times, at least, that's what he says." Rook gave Ben a playful wink.

"I see," Billy said, jealous of the look Ben was giving Rook, and wishing that the damnable young man would look at him like that. Walking over to a nearby pile of rubble, he picked up what appeared to be an energy weapon and pointed it at Ben.

"You are finally going to witness my power and intellect truly at work. You say you're too old for me? That will soon change. When you're ready for your date, you know where to find me," Bill said with a smirk before pressing down on the trigger.

"BEN, NO!" Rook cried as he rushed to grab his partner, but only allowing himself to be engulfed by the weapons energy as well.

_**-Broken-**_

"I feel...weird," Ben said, as he woke up. He raised up his left arm and thought it odd that the omnitrix no longer stuck to his wrist like glue. In fact, it slid down to his elbow! Ben immediately sat and exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

Ben leaned over to his partner and shook his foot. "Rook. Are you okay?"

"I am entirely not sure," Rook said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

His head! It had hair!

And was that a tail flicking back and forth behind him?

"Rook, you have a tail!"

"That is the only thing you notice about our predicament?" Rook responded, clearly not pleased.

"Your voice is kinda weird, but cute? But seriously, Rook. You. Have. A tail!" Ben exclaimed, grinning like a kid at Christmas before rushing over, grabbing it, and nuzzling it with his face.

Rook blushed and said, "A _b'empac_. It falls off at puberty."

"A shame; it's so soft and warm," Ben replied.

Rook rolled his eyes, but was nontheless warmed by Ben's ministrations. It really was a shame, since it appeared that Ben had the innate ability to tame something that would usually have a mind of it's own. Looking around, Rook noted that Billy was gone.

"Ben, my Flame, as enraptured as you are by my...tail...we must return to the matter at hand."

Ben sighed, but released Rook's tail. It twitched angrily at the lack of touch.

"He said that your age difference would soon change," Rook said, "And it has! He has somehow de-aged the both of us. Now he expects you to be impressed by this display and run straight to him." Rook said this last sentence with a touch of jealous anger.

"Well, he's got another think coming. I already belong to someone else," Ben replied before kissing Rook on the cheek.

_**-BRoken-**_

After a trip to Plumber HQ, it was _obviously_ Ben's and Rook's best bet to capture the De-Aging Ray from Billy. This meant going to Billions Technology Tower. As soon as Ben and Rook arrived, an explosion occurred from the top floor, and from it, Billy in the arms of his robotic babysitter.

As Ben and Rook stepped towards the pair, Billy grinned at said, "So, finally ready to ditch the alien-scum and spend the rest of your days in the lap of luxury?"

"Pfft, as if," Ben replied, "We want the De-Aging Ray. Give it up!"

"I'm afraid not," Billy said, as he stuck his nose up in the air and frowned, "Even if I wanted to, and I don't, it's no longer in my power to possess."

"Let me guess," Ben replied, "Dimension XII robots, plus big explosion, equals your super-genius brain screwing up royally!"

"I had everything under control!" Billy growled.

_**-BRoken-**_

Afterwards, as Ben and Rook, restored to their normal age, walked away from Billions Technology Tower, Ben sighed in disappointment.

"Is there something wrong, Ben?"

"I'm kinda starting to miss that tail of yours."

Rook rolled his eyes, but smiled.

* * *

**Episode 17: Bros in Space**

Rook and Ben had been talking about for a while and at last, they were taking a trip together to Revonnah. Ben could finally meet Rook's parents and vice versa. Ben was excited about the trip, but also nervous; meeting the 'in-laws' had always been depicted by movies and shows as a scary and critical event. Hopefully, being the continual savior of the galaxy would help.

"There it is," Rook said with a hint of pride, "Revonnah."

"Bet your glad to get home, Rook."

"I am. I have not participated in the Harvest in some time. It will be good for you to immerse yourself in my culture as I have done with yours," Rook replied.

Ben chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose fair is fair. Just don't laugh at me if I screw up?"

Rook gave Ben a look which made Ben blush and look away. "As I recall, _someone_ would often laugh or make remarks at me for my mistakes in attempting to to act like a Terran."

"Yeah, well..." Ben fumbled for an excuse but found none. Instead he hung his head and said, "Just don't be too harsh."

Rook smiled and leaned over to give Ben a kiss on the cheek. "For you, Flame Bearer, anything."

_**-BRoken-**_

After landing and being introduced to Blanco's family (apparently Rook was the surname, and Blanco was the given name, but he would always be 'Rook' to Ben) Ben was presented with another surprise when, while eating at the dinner table, Rook cleared his throat and said, "Mother, Father, Sisters, and Brother, I have an announcement to make. I have presented my Heart's Flame to Ben Tennyson."

Utensils were immediately dropped, and an unsettling silence fell upon the house. Ben looked from one side to another seeing shocked faces from Rook's siblings, concern from Rook's mother, and anger from Rook's father.

"So, Rook Blanco, you have chosen to disgrace our people's traditions by presenting your Heart's Flame to an Outworlder?" Rook Da said with a scathing tone, "And another male, no less!"

"I have done only as my Heart's Flame asked of me," Rook replied, just as scathingly, "It burns brightly for Ben Tennyson, and nothing you say will change that."

"Then perhaps the matter is settled," Rook Bralla said, attempting to ease the tension and return focus to the evening meal before them. Once everyone began eating again, Bralla offered Ben a small smile. Ben looked around and saw that Shar, Shim, Shi, and 'Young One' were also smiling. Smiling back at them, Ben felt pleased that he had at least won the approval of Rook's mother and siblings. Obviously his father would be a harder nut to crack.

Ben's thrid surprise that night had been the arrival of two young women asking Rook to go with them to the Harvest Festival. A quickly whispered reminder of Ester (courtesy of Rook) kept him from losing his cool.

_**-BRoken-**_

Just when Ben thought he'd won Rook Da's approval by showing his combat prowess with the flame-thrower, he managed to screw it up by accidentally setting one of the silo's on fire!

"The muroids, the Harvest, the entire Revonnahghander way has been corrupted! My own son is destroying a balance that has existed since history began!"

"You will not speak that way to my Flame Bearer!" Rook said, stepping between his father and his fiancé, "My choices are my own, and you will not place them before the one I love!"

"It's okay, Rook," Ben said, grabbing hold of his fiance's hand, "Why don't we just go track down the muroids."

"Good riddance!" Rook Da cried out angrily.

_**-BRoken-**_

As it turned out, Ben won Rook Da's acceptance by playing a major role in the defense of Revonnah, as well as the rest of the galaxy. Da and Ben would never be close, even for in-laws, but it was a worthy start.

Later that evening, after Rook spoke with his father, Rook was torn between amusement and awe as he saw Ben dressed in the traditional female garments of the Harvest Festival. It was, therefore, not that great a stretch to imagine Ben in the traditional female garments of a bride to be wed.

**END VOLUME III**


	5. Volume IV

**At long last, the next volume. Kind of short, but given that I'm also uploading the next intermission along with it... Hope you enjoy!**

**Ben 10 does not belong to me...shame.**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER**** LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME IV**

**Episode 18: Ben Again**

Rook was having a minor panic-attack. They had been fighting Eon, a time traveller whom Ben had met roughly six years ago, when Eon grabbed Ben's wrist (the one bearing the omnitrix). There had been an explosion of light, but nothing else. Ben seemed alright, until he started talking.

"Grandpa, check it out! I'm a teenager!" Ben exclaimed, his voice sounding...different.

"Ben? What is wrong with your voice?" Rook asked, moving closer to his Heart-Bearer so as to reassure himself that Ben was alright.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ben asked, before noting how close he was to Rook and blushed. "And why are you standing so close to me?"

Rook's eyes widened. He took a few steps back, feeling as though Ben had slapped him. "Please tell me this is own of your practical jokes," Rook said.

"Uh, no, sorry dude. Honestly have no clue who you are. Grandpa, who is he?" Ben asked.

"Are you alright Ben? You must've taken a clonk to the noggin," Max replied as uneasiness swept through him.

"Interesting," Eon's voice cut in as he appeared in a column of violet light, "A full temporal consciousness inversion! Not the effect I was going for, but it should still have the desired result."

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben was now back at Plumber HQ and being examined by Blukic and Dreeba. As all eleven year old boys tend to do, Ben was trying to push every button he could find. This was causing the two galvan no end of headaches. Rook would have been mildly amused by the whole thing if it weren't for the fact that this _wasn't_ his Ben.

Rook was heartbroken, his Ben was gone, replaced by this...child! He wanted so badly to get his hands around Eon's neck and...

Thankfully, Gwen's timely arrival gave Rook other things to think about. Apparently, Ben's seventeen year old mind was in his eleven year old body! And more than that, Ben used to find Mr. Smoothy's to be absolutely revolting! Rook would have to tease his Ben about that later.

Rook, Gwen, and Ben piled into Rook's truck and drove to the Mr. Smoothy's location that Gwen had specified.

"Mr. Smoothy's," Ben said in revulsion, "Yuck!"

"Believe it or not," Rook said with a smirk, "You love this place."

Ben looked up to Rook with wide-eyed wonder, then quickly looked away with a blush as Rook went to meet his gaze. Rook couldn't help but grin. It appeared that this eleven year old Ben was developing a crush on him. This must be a good sign, Rook thought to himself.

"It's true," Gwen said, noticing the silent exchange between Ben and Rook. She smiled at the sight, knowing the Ben and Rook had been meant for each other. "We used to hang out here all the time," Gwen continued, "You, me, and...Kevin."

"Kevin who?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Kevin...Levin?" Gwen replied, trying to ease Ben into the idea.

"No way! Now I know this is some freaky, alternate, messed-up universe!" Ben cried.

"Kevin changed, sort of," Gwen replied with a frown, "He's no longer our friend. He screwed up, big time."

Ben blinked, stunned by the absolute venom in his cousins voice. Turning to Rook, Ben noticed a very dark look on the alien teenagers face. Ben moved so that h was directly in Rook's line of sight and said, "Hey, uh, what's with the long face?" Ben smiled reassuringly, hoping that it would cheer Rook up. Rook sighed in defeat before returning the smile and pulling Ben into a hug.

Ben was kinda surprised by the hug, and really surprised at how comfortable and right it felt being held by Rook.

"Don't worry, big guy, I've kicked Kevin's butt so many times, he's probably got brain damage. Maybe that's why he never learns not to mess with Ben 10, awesome hero of the universe!"

Rook looked at Ben in surprise before bursting into laughter, which Ben quickly joined in. Gwen simply smiled as she watched the two.

_**-Broken-**_

"Is it just me, or does this day seem to be dragging on and on?" Ben asked his fiancé, who was currently leaning against his truck, awaiting the smoothy refreshment Ben had just obtained for them.

"I almost wish some universe-threatening calamity would occur to alleviate this boredom," Rook replied.

"Yeah, well, something's bound to happen sooner or later," Ben said, "It always does. Just give it some time."

Suddenly a bright green blob of light appeared next to Ben. From within it came someone Rook never expected to see (at least, not for another twenty or thirty years).

* * *

**Episode 19: Store 23**

Ben had had some pretty weird adventures, but travelling to a parallel dimension and meeting an alternate version of himself topped it all. In this dimension, he was 'Ben 23', and had blue eyes instead of green. Ben also noted that his alternate self had a far different style than his; preppy chique versus any old shirt and pants. Also, this alternate Ben was very unoriginal with the names of his aliens.

This became apparent while going through each of 10's alien's and having 23 name the ones he recognized. As they walked down the street, Ben 23 said, "Hey-hey, my agent has an idea. We should do...a team-up! I'm thinking 'reality show; we've both got evil-aliens to catch, and Ben-aliens to do it with!"

"A little more to it than that," Ben 10 replied bemusedly.

"Sure, there's the Intellectuary too; always after your Hero-Watch!"

Ben 10 decided now was as good a time as any to nip Ben 23's attitude towards aliens in the bud. "Ben, these aliens you turn into? They're not the only good ones. Where I come from, aliens aren't automatically evil monsters. Some just live in town, like my fiancé!"

Ben 23's mouth dropped open as he just stared at Ben 10 for a few seconds before saying, "You're getting married to an alien? A _dude_ alien?! Mind. Blown!"

Ben 10 just grinned and ruffled his counterparts overly tidy hair, just before he noticed a rocket heading their way. As the smoke cleared, an armor-clad figure leaped off the roof of a building. As it fell, it fired its shoulder-mounted laser-cannon upon Ben and his counterpart (who had now transformed into Cannonbolt/Rollaway).

As the two Ben's fought the armored figure, Ben 10 couldn't help but feel that there was something very familiar about their opponent. The armor, the shoulder-mounted cannon the figure could pull off and use as an assault rifle...

Wait, it couldn't be!

But Ben didn't have any time to confirm the identity of their opponent, as he now had to diffuse an explosive cuff locked on his counterparts arm.

_**-BRoken-**_

"Well, how am I supposed to know the good aliens from the bad ones?" Ben 23 asked Azmuth (aka the Intellectuary), "I don't have a grandpa. You do."

Azmuth smiled and said, "There are other people out there who can help." Azmuth gestured to Tetrax and the mysterious armored figure.

"You're not alone," Tetrax said, "We just couldn't penetrate that tough skull of yours."

"Even the amberogia-yielding rocks of my home world aren't as stubborn," the figure said as it removed it's helmet and revealed-

"Rook!" Ben 10 exclaimed with a grin. "I knew it was you! No one else wears that kind of armor, or fights with that kind of weaponry.

This Rook Blonko looked the same, and yet different. His skin coloring was off; instead of black and sky-blue, he was black and lime-green! He also had a scar reaching from his right cheek, and halfway across his nose.

Blanko raised a single brow and said, "I assume your world has a 'Rook Blonko: Galaxy's Youngest Bounty Hunter'?"

"You're a bounty hunter? Sweet!"

"Uh, who's this?" Ben 23 interrupted.

Ben 10 grinned mischievously and said, "Remember that alien _friend_ of mine I was telling you about?" He then gave a meaningful glance Rook's way.

Ben 23 looked from Ben 10, to Rook, then back to Ben before blushing and saying, "Dude."

"I know," Ben 10 replied with a satisfied grin.

**END VOLUME IV**


	6. Intermission: Twenty Years Later

**And here's the second intermission. A glimpse into the future! XD Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES**

**Intermission 2: Twenty Years Later**

Ben all but fell upon the couch, far too exhausted to do so gently. The couch's springs and supports squeaked in protest. His body ached all over, and Ben was sure he was bleeding from somewhere. "I hate this time war," Ben grunted, running a had through his brunette hair, which was starting to gray a bit around the edges.

"Were you able to find Paradox?" a rich and deep voice, that always sent pleasurable chills down Ben's back, said.

Ben pulled himself upright and smiled as he saw his husband of eighteen years walk towards him. Rook Blonko had changed over the years, and yet, he was still the same. He now sported a beard, much like the one his father had, as black as the spiky mohawk upon his head. A small silver hoop hung from his left ear while his right had a chunk missing from, what was once, the pointed tip.

Ben smiled and threw his legs off so that his husband could sit with him. "Yeah, I found him. Maybe with his diplomatic skills we can reign in the Chronosapiens."

"And Maltruent?" Rook asked, now seated next to Ben.

Ben sighed before rubbing his closed eyelids with his thumb and forefinger. "We're on our own. Paradox offered to talk him down, but, we both know nothing short of being handed all of time and space on a silver platter will please that monster."

Rook nodded in understanding, looking quite weary himself after hearing the news. Now taking a good look at his husband, Rook said, "Are you in need of medical attention?"

Ben chuckled and replied, "Nah, just a few bumps and bruises. Maybe a scratch or two. Makes me dream of the good 'ole days when all we had to worry about were Khyber, Malware, and Psychobos."

Rook smiled before placing his left hand on Ben's cheek, and pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and soft, the both of them needing comfort for the hard times ahead. After all these years, they were still so very much in love with each other.

A shuffling sound had them pull apart and turn around to see a sleepy six-year-old Revonnahghander girl standing at her bedroom's doorway. Her name was Bianca, and she was quite unusual. Unlike normal Revonnahghander children, she'd never had a tail. Her hair was not the normal black, but a caramel brown. Also, the pupils of her eyes were perfectly circular, not sickle-shaped, and her irises were jade. "Daddy? You home?"

"Hey, Bi-Bi," Ben called, motioning with his hands for his daughter to come to him, "What are you doing up so late?"

Bianca slowly shuffled over to her daddy, who picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Couldn't sleep," she mumbled, "had a scary dream."

"What happened in your dream?" Ben asked.

"You didn't come home," Bianca said, tears slowly gathering at the corners of her eyes, ready to fall at a moments notice, "Aunt Gwen said you were gone...that you couldn't come back...that you were-"

Ben wrapped his arms tightly, making soothing sounds as she silently sobbed. Rook watched helplessly as his daughter practically fell apart in his husbands lap. Bianca loved her father, but only her daddy could hope to soothe her.

Eventually, the child fell asleep again, and once Ben was sure he wouldn't wake her, he stood up and, with Rook at his side, took her back to her room.

Once Bianca was tucked back in her bed and snoring much like her daddy (Ben had received no end of flack from Rook for that), Ben and Rook turned to the other end of the room to check on it's other occupant.

Bianca was a fraternal twin. Her brother, Renoir, 'Ren' for short, was human...mostly. In much the same way that Bianca appeared to be a Rhevonnahghander, save for a few traits, so too did Ren appear to be human. His pupils were sickle-shaped, and his irises were orange. His hair was caramel brown, but only grew in a thick vertical strip along his head (just like his father) and was generally a messy tangle. He also had a cute little brown tail.

As Ben watched his children sleep, with his husband standing behind him with his arms around Ben's waist, he couldn't help but thank an old friend for these two precious gifts. Both his children and their conception were unusual, but Ben couldn't care less; they were his children, and he would love them, and die for them!

Ben silently bid Bianca and Ren goodnight, before he was carried to his and Rook's bed for a goodnight's rest. The war would soon see it's end.

**END INTERMISSION**


	7. Volume V

**It's been three episodes, and you know what that means! NEW VOLUME! WOOHOO! So yeah, I have to give some serious credit to my new friend on DeviantArt, bbb35. He helped me flesh out various ideas for these episodes. Bro, you are amazing and I couldn't have pulled it off without you!**

**Now, on to a few things. First of all, I finally found out the proper name for Rook's truck/ship, so that's new. Also, for those of you who are Mass Effect fans...yes, Cooper built his very own omni-tool! ^^**

**Ben 10 does not belong to me.**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME V**

**Episode 22: Showdown Part 2**

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! Khyber had disappeared without a trace, and Psychobos was not behind bars, but Malware... To see Galvan B in the sky, once whole and unblemished, crack and tear into many pieces! It chilled the very core of Ben's being.

The shockwave from the explosion kicked up a terribly dust storm that nearly shredded the galvan's homes. But the worst was still yet to come. As Azmuth pointed out, chunks of Galvan B were now falling to the surface of Galvan Prime, most of which were the size of Humongosaur! Ben, in the form of NRG, and Rook took to the skies atop one of the Galvan gunships and tried to blast apart the biggest chunks they could spot. The particle cannons stationed along the cities perimeter took the rest as best they could.

Unfortunately, by the time they realized they weren't shooting at rocks, it was too late.

_**-BRoken-**_

"BEN!" Rook cried as he ran to his downed fiancé who had just reverted back. The reinforcements had come just in the nick of time, and in Rook's ship no less! Placing itself between Malware, and Ben and Rook, it's rear hatch opened to reveal Max Tennyson.

"Come on!" he called to Rook.

Rook, who held Azmuth in one hand, used all his strength to pull Ben upright with the other. Gwen ran out and helped Rook carry Ben back into the Proto-TRUK. Once the rear hatch was sealed, a volley of incendiary missiles was launched at Malware to distract him as the ship made its getaway.

Ben was immediately placed on a medical table as Blukic and Dreeba went about examining him. Rook hovered over them, looking upon Ben with worry and agitation; he was barely breathing and unmoving.

"He's gonna be alright, Rook," Max said as he placed a comforting hand on the revonnahghander's shoulder.

Rook nodded in understanding before saying, "Magister, how did you find us?"

"When you didn't show up on any scan, I figured something was wrong," Max explained, as he too looked upon Ben with worry, "so, I called Gwen."

"I'm kind of an expert at tracking Ben's mana," Gwen said sheepishly.

Rook smiled and said, "I owe you, both of you."

"Hey, don't forget the pilot who figured out how to fly this incredible contraption of yours!" a voice announced from the front. Rook looked up to see a young man of Gwen's and Ben's age, with shoulder length blonde hair, and a strong build. Rook mused that he could easily pass as Kevin's 'good' twin.

"Rook Blonko, Cooper Daniels," Gwen said. Cooper then made a throat clearing sound which caused Gwen to roll her eyes and add on, "my boyfriend."

Rook smiled and said, "Congratulations." He then returned to focusing on Ben. Blukic and Dreeba had just completed a bio-scan and found nothing damaged; he was simply unconscious and would come around of his own accord. Of course their estimation of when was terribly off. Rook had never been so happy to hear Ben cough and gasp for breath in his life!

"Ugh," Ben groaned, "does anybody have a mint? My mouth tastes like Malware!"

"Perhaps I can fix that," Rook said before pulling Ben into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Rook poured all of his love for Ben and joy that he was unharmed into the kiss. Rook's forked tongue entered Ben's mouth and followed the familiar curves of Ben's mouth. Rook was unsurprised to find that Ben tasted like Ben, and not Malware. Once they pulled apart, Ben couldn't help but wear a dorky grin as he said, "Much better."

_**-BRoken-**_

With a plan in mind, Ben and Cooper positioned themselves for their drop.

"Hey Rook? Don't get any ideas about Gwen; I just started dating her," Cooper said with a teasing tone, knowing full well the alien had eyes only for Ben.

Rook grinned and said, "Not to worry, Gwen is only attractive by human standards."

Gwen turned to Rook with a questioning glare and said, "Uhhh..."

"What about me?" Ben whined with the most adorable pout he could manage, "I mean, I've seen the girls on your home planet!"

"They do not compare to you, beloved," Rook responded in a deep husky tone that made Ben's legs nearly give way. As it turned out, Ben did let out a slight moan which caused Cooper to laugh, and Gwen to turn around to look at him and Rook with a grin and say, "Sitting right here!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Their goodbyes said and done (Azmuth wasn't much for sentiment) Cooper, Gwen, and Ben headed for the Proto-TRUK; Rook was already onboard doing pre-flight checks. Cooper spotted Khyber's hound, whom he had befriended during the battle, and whistled for the beast to come.

"Of course, let's adopt the hell-hound that's tried to kill me more times than I'd like to count!" Ben exclaimed in exasperation.

"She's kinda grown on me," Cooper replied as he leaned down to pet 'her'.

"It's a girl?" Gwen asked.

"Of course," Cooper said before holding out his left arm. A sort of holographic gauntlet then appeared, and less than an inch above said gauntlet, a screen displaying the alien hound's physiology. "Bio-scan's indicate the presence of estrogen, or rather, the alien canine equivalent, as well as certain reproductive organs indicative of a female."

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Episode 23: Tummy Trouble**

Some might find it unusual to find themselves suspended upside down over half a dozen cute little kittens, but for Ben Tennyson and his fiancé Rook Blonko...this was just another day at the office!

As they struggled to free themselves from their pink ribbon bindings, a young woman wearing glasses, and a cat-girl costume appropriate for an anime convention, walked towards them saying, "Cat's out of the bag, Tennyson! Thanks to my Meow-Meow Malitia, Bellwood's about to rub up on it's new master: Nyancy-Chan!" She then grabbed a few of the hypnotized kittens and placed them on Ben's face before walking away.

"Which one is she again?" Ben asked as the kittens walked up (or down) his body towards his feet.

"The woman who controls cats," Rook replied quite calmly.

"Right, 'Cat Lady'," Ben reminded himself before looking back at his partner and asking, "Isn't that just a little gimmicky?"

"On the contrary," Rook responded with a teasing smirk, "I find her strangely...compelling."

Ben sent a glare Rook's way and said, "Remind me to punch you when we get out of this. Ready?" At Rook's nod Ben called out to Nyancy and said, "Better hope they don't have squirt bottles in the Null Void, Nyancy!"

Taking his cue, Rook ripped one arm of of the pink ribbon bindings before tearing a seam through them, effectively freeing both himself and Ben. With both feet planted firmly on the ground, Rook finished Ben's wise-crack by saying, "Because you have been a bad kitty!"

Nyanzy spun around and screamed, "CRY HAVOC, AND LET'S SLIP THE CATS OF WAR!" as she pointed over to a cage filled with tigers...which then opened to release said tigers.

"You pick, Rook," Ben said, "The lady or the tigers?"

Rook chose to run after Nyancy. Using one of the tigers as a spring board, Rook jumped and tackled Nyancy to the ground. Nyancy turned over so that she could look at Rook. Batting her eyes as she did, she said, "You don't _really_ want to arrest me, do you?"

"I do not want to arrest you, "Rook replied as he helped Nyancy back to her feet.

Nyancy smirked and wrapped her arms lazily around Rook's shoulders as she said, "You'll help me escape, _meow-meow_. But first...BEAT BEN TENNYSON TO A PULP!"

"I am...not nearly as hypnotized as that," Rook replied with a smirk, coming out of the trance Nyancy had put him in to.

"What?!" Nyancy exclaimed, jumping back a little from Rook as she did, "But I control cats!"

"Yes, and I am cat-like," Rook replied, "but only partially. I'm also part serpent," Rook stuck out his forked tongue and wiggled it for emphasis, "and serpent's are not nearly as gullible as cats. Your second mistake was ordering me to attack my Heart's Flame. There is not a force in the universe that can coerce a revonnahghander into harming their Heart's Flame." Rook then stood up and welcomed Ben into his arms, before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Fiddlesticks!" Nyancy exclaimed as she crossed her arms and pouted.

_**-BRoken-**_

"I'm leading a mission to get the queen back today!" exclaimed Sgt. Cast-Iron.

"Yeah! Who's with us?" Ben added, bumped at the idea of taking a proactive stance against the Incurseans.

"You gotta be kidding me! If we're not gonna execute Plan Omega, then we attack the enemy directly!" exclaimed Cmdr. Cookmeister.

"Yeah!" the other Perks exclaimed.

Rook walked up next to Cookmeister and said, "That is much less risky, and it leaves our options open."

"Rook! They took the Upchuck's queen!" Ben cried out.

"If the Incurseans win, the queen will have no country," Rook countered.

"Great, let's do it my way," Ben said.

"No, Ben," Rook responded.

Ben was thrown for a loop; Rook was disagreeing with him! They agreed on just about everything, and always worked together! Ben couldn't do this without Rook!

"My mind is made up," Rook said with a frown, before it turned ever so slightly into an apologetic smile, "though I know that will not sway you from your position. A two-pronged attack might even be the best option of all: you lead the Murks to bring back the queen while the Perks and I protect the planet."

"Rook," Ben pleaded, "I can't do this without you! Please, just help me this one time!"

Rook shook his head, a sad smile still on his face. "I'm afraid I can't Ben. But you are wrong about one thing: you _can_ do this yourself. I believe in you."

Ben returned Rook's said smile and said, "Okay. Be safe; I don't know what I'd do without you," before leaving the amphitheatre with the Murks.

"Ditto," Rook replied, as he left with the Perks.

* * *

**Episode 24: Vilgax Must Croak**

"We are in position for final approach, Warden Ku'diak," Rook announced, as he piloted the heavily armed cruiser towards the prison station.

"Hold on, Plumber. We've been evacuating this prison for a week," the warden replied, as an image of him appeared on the Proto-TRUK's front view-port, "Last convoy's leaving now, then Incarcikon is yours!"

"Good, the sooner we get rid of the squid-faced perve, the better," Ben said with a frown.

"I am curious, Beloved, of all your old villains, why does Vilgax upset you the most," Rook asked as he motioned towards the back of the cockpit where lied the isolation chamber. It's one and only tenant was Vilgax himself, strapped to a restraining table.

"Long story," Ben replied, looking a little on edge.

"I'm flattered, Ben Tennyson," Vilgax said, "You still think of our many...encounters."

Ben frowned and said, "If by 'encounters' you mean the several thousand times you tried to kidnap me and turn me into one of your concubines!"

Vilgax chuckled darkly and said, "Such fond memories."

"I suggest you leave my Beloved, the Bearer of my Heart's Flame, alone," Rook said, as he pulled Ben into his arms to comfort him, "I have no problem dealing swift justice to a war-criminal and, apparently, sexual deviant such as yourself."

"I see," Vilgax responded with a smirk, "Then I will adhere to your suggestion...for now."

_**-BRoken-**_

"Keep moving, Vilgax, I wanna make sure you spend the rest of your life nice, and safe, and locked away," Ben said, as he escorted the prisoner to the hangar.

"It's a shame that you can't seem to appreciate that it was because of me that you came into possession of the omnitrix," Vilgax said, with a faux-hurt voice.

"Which you then proceeded to steal from me, which lead to a long history of me trying to shake you off like an owner of a dog in heat!"

Vilgax snorted in amusement before saying, "I see you've acquired a lover. Does he know all the intimate parts of your body?"

Ben stopped and stared at Vilgax in shock before glaring at him in anger and replying, "First of all, we haven't gotten that far! Second of all, ew! You have no right to ask me that!"

"Really?" Vilgax asked with an evil grin, "If he does not satisfy you, I could..."

"No!" Ben growled out.

Vilgax frowned and simply "Hmmph"-ed before then asking, "Has he not made a move once? Is he a eunuch?"

Ben blushed and embarrasedly answered, "Trust me, he's not!"

Vilgax raised a single brow and asked, "How do you know?"

Ben's only response was for his entire face to go completely red as he recalled one particular make-out session that almost went too far.

"I see. Interesting, "Vilgax said before resuming his walk to the hangar.

_**-Broken-**_

"Gee, that was close," Ben said as he snuck up on Vilgax.

The alien war-lord turned and grinned saying, "The two of us alone in a dark corridor? I suppose there are less favorable environments to be in to 'initiate' you into my harem." Vilgax made to grab for Ben but was was stopped when Ben reactivated his stun-cuffs and sent a jolt of electricity through Vilgax's body.

"Sorry, squid-face, no touchy today! Oh, and care to explain your little maneuver back there?"

Vilgax smirked and replied, "Simply a diversion. I knew you would defeat them easily and rendezvous with me later. Besides, I have no intention of harming what is mine!"

Ben glared at Vilgax and said, as if reminding a child that never learns, "I don't belong to you, I never did belong to you, and I certainly never will belong to you. Now come on!"

_**-BRoken-**_

"Take it easy, son. You're okay," Max said to Ben, as the young man came to and stood up.

"I don't feel okay," Ben replied, rubbing his head as he felt a headache coming.

"Well, look at it like this," Max said, "Rook got through to us, you didn't lose any members of your team, and Vilgax didn't take you back to Vilgaxia to become one of his concubines."

"But what about-"

"Atea and her county hunters are missing," Max said, cutting Ben off since he knew what he was about to ask, "...and so is Vilgax."

"She got him?" Ben asked, a little hopeful at the prospect of never seeing Vilgax _alive _again. He was dissapointed, though, to watch the holographic recording of Vilgax stealing one of the prison's scout ships and leaving.

As Ben, Rook, and the other Plumbers left Incarcikon, Rook looked over to Ben and said, "No matter where Vilgax is now, I will not let him get to you."

"I know," Ben replied before looking down at his lap in misery. "I kinda wish Atea had gotten Vilgax. I'm a horrible person!"

"No, my Beloved, you are not. No mercy can be had for that monster," Rook responded as he pulled Ben into his arms to comfort him while silently making an oath to see Vilgax dead.

**END VOLUME V**


	8. Volume VI

**Sorry for the wait. Even though I've graduated from college, I'm still living with my parents while I look for work, and despite the fact that I send out, on average, about five resumes a week to companies in the area, my parents still feel the need to limit my time on the computer. That, coupled with the fact that I spend most of my evenings running a forum RPG... So many things to do, so little time! lol**

**Yet again, much thanks to my BFF bbb35! We've spent many evenings on Skype bouncing ideas back and forth. Speaking of which, this volume contains a little surprise...omakes! Little dialogue snippets that were too silly to appear in the actual fic. These are non-canon to the Love After Love Universe and are basically fanservice! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME VI**

**Episode 25: While You Were Away**

"Young One?" Rook said in surprise, as he looked upon the pilot of the crashed ship. "Is that you?"

Rook and Ben walked up to the young rhevonnahghander. As soon as Rook was standing in front of his little brother he exclaimed, "When did you learn to pilot a ship?!"

"Ohhh," Young One replied sheepishly, "while you were away." The boy then looked behind his brother to the emerald-eyed human and said, "Rook Ben!" before running to Ben and jumping into his arms.

" 'Rook Ben'?" Ben asked amused.

"Of course. You are to be wed to my brother. You are family!" Young One replied.

Ben blushed bright red before looking to Rook. Rook was also blushing, but he also looked to find the whole thing...appealing. To be honest, Ben found it quite appealing to be taking Rook's name.

Returning to the matter at hand, Rook asked, "Does Father know what you have done to this Harvester?"

Young One chose not to answer and instead said, "Rhevonnah has been invaded, you must help!"

Ben set Young One down on his feet as Rook, who was examining the modifications Young One had made to the Harvester, said, "An invasion? Our family! Are-are they...?"

"I do not know," Young One replied, also fearful for the fate of his family as well as his people. "I went to find you and Rook Ben 10 as soon as it happened."

Rook placed his hands on Young Ones shoulders and said, "You are quite brave, Little Brother. Ben?"

Ben smiled and said, "Do you even have to ask?"

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben was feeling incredibly uneasy right then. He had caused quite a bit of trouble during his last visit to Rhevonnah, and Rook Da had made it quite clear that he would not have Ben on Rhevonnah ever again, much less in his house. But, here Ben was, at the Rook family's table...with much less food on it than last time. Things were getting even weirder with ever word that Rook Da spoke.

"Rook Da used contractions when he spoke," Young One whispered to his brother.

"Yes," Rook replied, "several. Most shameful to hear that sort of talk from our father."

"Some thing's way off," Ben added, "and it isn't the grammar." Deciding to put his theory to the test, Ben plastered on as fake and sweet a smile as he could muster and said, "So, Rook Da, Blonko and I have been thinking about getting married on Earth...in a traditional Earth ceremony."

"Oh?" Rook Da replied, clearly not that interested.

"What are you doing?" Rook hissed.

"Just watch," Ben replied, and then continued, "Absolutely! Blonko's told me all about how he wants to forfeit his rhevonnahghander heritage and fully embrace earth culture. We've decided that he'll drop his family name and take on my own after we get married."

Rook's eyes widened as he realised what Ben was doing. Under normal circumstances, Rook Da would be absolutely furious at these statements, but currently, Rook Da looked rather bored and only seemed to be humoring them with half-hearted replies.

"I see. Good for you Rook Blonko, though I suppose I should start calling you Blonko T-t-t-tennyson then, yes?"

Ben's and Rook's eyes narrowed at the suspicious behavior, both of them concerned at the lack of fury in Rook Da.

_**-BRoken-**_

Later, after Psychobos, Attea, and the Incurseans were gone, and the mind control device had been crippled beyond repair, Rook and Ben stood before Rook Da, Rook Shar, Young One and the Sheriff.

"I will stay here and fight beside you," Rook said.

"No, you must go back to Earth," Rook Da replied. "We are in control of our thoughts. We can take care of ourselves."

"But father.."

"Rhevonnah is one small part of the war," Rook Da said, to appease his son. "Go back to Earth; find out what the Incurseans are really after, and stop them"

"Your dads right," Ben said to Rook, "the frog's next move is gonna be some place else."

"Rook Blonko, you have accomplished so much off-world," Rook Da said, as he walked toward his son. "I am proud of you. Why do you think Rook Shar wants to be a Plumber?"

"Shar! You do?"

"Uh, yeah!" Rook Shar replied.

"And why do you think Young One wants to visit the stars?" Rook Da continued. "You have become a hero while you were away."

Rook Da then turned to Ben and narrowed his eyes before saying, "I expect my son to uphold his rhevonnahghander culture irregardless of his mating to you. I will not have him forsake his surname!"

Ben chuckled sheepishly and said, "That was a joke! Totally didn't mean it!"

Rook Da smirked and replied, "Good to know, Rook Ben Tennyson."

* * *

**Episode 26 & 27: Frogs of War**

This was quickly becoming the worst day of Ben's life. Not only were the Incurseans on their way to invade Earth, but Ben was being forced to take on the role of public speaker! Ben hated public speaking: having the collective eyes of an immense crowd upon you, hanging on to your every word. If Ben didn't pick the right words, he'd end up making things worse.

So, there Ben was, standing before a crowd, with a giant hole peering into Undertown behind them, bits of garbage being thrown at him while the crowd spat venomous things at him.

"Ben Tennyson!" Will Harangue, a television newscaster Ben once had the misfortune of meeting, cried out, "The people demand answers! How long have you been a traitor to your species?"

"Uh, who with the what now?" Ben answered, confusedly.

Will then asked, "Are you out to destroy humanity, or merely enslave it?"

"That's not...I mean, hey!"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being global apocalypse and ten being complete obliteration of the space/time continuum, how dangerous is this alien population?"

"Trust me," Ben said, with ever ounce of resolve he had, "I've been to Undertown, and they're decent folks trying to make an honest living. They may look different, but aliens are totally and completely harmless." As Ben spoke, he resumed his earlier pastime of fiddling with the omnitrix. "Heck, my fiancé is an alien, and he's as sweet and gentle as they come!"

This caused an alarming outcry from the crowd below. Will Harangue's frown grew as he then said, "So not only are you conspiring with aliens, but you even admit to have intimate relations with one!"

Ben blushed and said, "Rook and I haven't had intimate relations! We hug, we kiss, but we haven't had sex! I'm 16 for crying out loud!" Ben took a deep breath then said, "Look, my work lets me live in the skin of countless aliens, and I've always used their abilities to save this planet and the universe a couple dozen times! Maybe more!"

The next thing Ben heard was the omnitrix making a chirping sound before saying, "Randomizer function, activated."

_**-BRoken-**_

The Proto-TRUK bucked harshly as one of the Incursean ships landed a hit on its aft-starboard section.

"Magister Tenysson!" Rook exclaimed over the comm, "my ships has sustained extensive damage!"

Rook put all his might and concentration on stabilizing the Proto-TRUK's course, directing it straight towards Amelius' flagship.

"Rook!" Max replied over the comm, "Don't do it! There has to be another way! What about Ben?"

"What about Ben?" Ben asked, as he revealed himself having stowed away in one of the Proto-TRUK's lockers. "I'm with you, Rook: floor it!"

Rook turned around and grinned; the Bearer of his Heart's Flame could not be shaken from something he put his mind to doing.

"I should have known you would stow away," Rook said fondly.

"Just until the omnitrix recharge," Ben replied. "It's 'Blaze of Glory' time!"

Rook's grin widened as he said, "Consider it floored, Beloved."

And so, Rook drove the Proto-TRUK right into the upper section of Amelius' flagship. Seconds before it hit, Ben caught a break and managed to transform into Bloxx. Bloxx quickly surrounded Rook, and as the Proto-TRUK impacted, Bloxx was sent hurtling through the windshield. Bloxx waited for the automatic force-field to kick in and seal off the hull breach before releasing Rook.

_**-BRoken-**_

A month had passed since Ben had been exiled from the Sol System, and Rook still could not forgive himself. At the time, it had seemed the best option to disappear while everyone else was focused on the mutated and feral tokustars falling from the sky. Now, Rook wasn't so sure; he'd left his Beloved, the Bearer of his Heart's Flame, high and dry. He hoped that Ben was still alive out there and willing to forgive him.

For now, he occupied himself gathering allies to help fight the Incurseans. Cooper and Gwen had been more than willing to jump in and help. Blukic had also volunteered, after Driba had been captured. Argit was a hard sell, but with a little persuasion from Gwen he hopped onboard. Currently, the five of them were trying to make a run for someplace where they could hide for a bit after a successful detonation of an Incursean hover-tank. It was a diversion, of course, while they raided an Incursean barrack for weapons. Unfortunately, the Incurseans had tracked them and, thanks to Argit's big mouth, were now firing at them. With Argit in Rook's arm and Blukic in Gwen's, they ran to a nearby garage and found a three-wheeled dune-buggy. Cooper grinned and used his technopathic powers to upgrade the buggy using scraps of metal nearby. When he was finished, the buggy had a dorsal-mounted laser-turret and doors! Rook manned the turret, and fired upon the hover-tank chasing them.

"It is not piercing their amor!" Rook cried over the sound of rushing wind as Cooper drove the buggy haphazardly through the streets of Belwood.

"Sorry, Rook," Cooper replied, "best I could do on short notice!"

Another hover-tank came busting through a building. Cooper barely evaded it, but grinned when he saw the other hover-tank crash right into it. His grin fell, though, when their path became blocked by a Mr. Smoothie's sign. Instead, Cooper took a nearby ramp up to the bridge above them and carried on.

"Look out!" Gwen cried as the Incurseans wheel-tank came rolling through. Behind them was another hover-tank. Cooper had no choice but to through it in reverse and crash through a shop and out onto a restaurants veranda one-level below them. They were now crossing another bridge when the hand of a feral tokustar shot out at them. Cooper made a quick u-turn and shot up the slab of concrete and flew right into a nearby strip mall. Cooper, Rook, Gwen, Argit, and Blukic jumped out as the tokustar reached through a store and grabbed the buggy. Their only hope now was to hide in a nearby watch repair shop.

Once the tokustar had left, the shop owner stepped out to see if the coast was clear. Deciding it was, he said, "You can come out, it's gone."

"Thanks," Gwen said as she stepped out, Blukic wrapped in her arms.

"You do realize that harbouring resistance fighters is dangerous," Rook said as he stepped out.

"Yeah," Cooper added, stepping out too, "these guys shoot or stomp first, and ask questions never."

"Plenty folks out there like me, ready to help," the shop owner replied.

"Uh, can I have these batteries," Blukic piped up holding two watch batteries.

Back at Mr. Baumann's shop, the team reflected on the event sof the day.

"It is unfortunate that we had to abandon those weapons," Rook said to Cooper. "We need more than this to mount a full counter-attack."

"Rook, we barely dodged the Way-Bad's for two weeks getting this stuff to Belwood," Cooper replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm not about to get blasted by the frogs. Besides, just give me some metal bits and pieces and I can _build_ you all the weapons you want!"

"And as proven today, those weapons might not be powerful enough to get through the armor of Incursean hover-tanks, much less their war-ships," Rook replied.

"Fact is, guys," Gwen cut in, "these raids aren't doing us much good! If a frontal assault is out, then it's time we tried something big...like busting Grandpa Max out of Plumber Headquarters!"

"So we just barge in?" Cooper asked with a wry grin. "Now you're sounding like-"

"-Like Ben," Gwen finished.

"And Driba," Blukic said. "I miss him so much I' been contradicting _myself_!"

At that moment, an image of Emperor Amelius appeared and gave a world-wide message to Earth. At it's conclusion, Argit said, "Gwenny's right. Nothing we do is gonna make a difference! Well, nothing short of snatching Psychobos and shutting down his mind-control gizmo."

"Go on," Cooper prodded.

Argit made a squeak as he thought for a second and then exclaimed, "I got it! We disarm Amelius' ship, right? But he works out'a Plumbers headquarters."

"So when he heads back into town.." Cooper said, catching on to Argit's plan.

"...We grab him!" Argit finished with a satisfied grin.

"You wanted something big," Cooper said to Gwen.

"Rook?" Gwen asked the rhevonnahghander.

"It does seem strategically sound," Rook replied with a playful grin, "And yet, Argit though of it!"

"What can I say, I'm only dangerous when I'm cornered," Argit said.

_**-BRoken-**_

The team, along with their rescuer, Bull Frag, were now on Attea's ship and running for dear life. Rook was piloting while Gwen starred out one of the view-ports and Cooper stood behind Rook with Blukic on his shoulder.

"How is everybody?" Gwen asked, walking away from the view-port.

"To tell the truth, I'm feelin' a bit existential," Blukic replied.

"She means 'Are you hurt?'," Cooper clarified.

"No she doesn't!" Blukic shot back before realizing he wasn't talking to Driba. "Hn, nothing," he said to Cooper dejectedly.

Bull Frag cleared his throat and said, "I didn't hear a 'thank you'."

Gwen, Blukic, and Cooper just starred at Bull Frag suspiciously, and when Bull Frag put his hand to his ear so as to better hear their 'thank you's, Gwen shot a mana bolt at him, knocking him out.

When he came to, Bull Frag found himself bound by mana to a chair in some rusty little room, the walls lined with wooden cargo boxes of every shape and size. In front of him was a small wooden table with a lamp on it. Gwen and Cooper stood on opposite sides of the table while Blukic sat on the table, right next to the lamp.

"Hey, why'd you hit me?" he asked.

"Because you're a filthy Incursean," Cooper responded.

Blukic then turned on the lamp, which was pointed right at Bull Frag's face.

"I am not!" Bull Frag exclaimed. "I helped you escape!"

"Yes, why is that, filthy Incursean?" Rook growled at Bull Frag, not quite trusting their guest. Rook denied ever noticing a flash of hurt cross Bull Frag's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bull Frag asked. "Gwen, tell 'em who I am!"

"Uh, do you know this Incursean, Gwen?" Cooper asked, now very confused.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and approached Bull Frag. Bending at the knee's so that she was at eye-level with the Incursean, she starred through his stylish shades, past his eyes, and into the core of his being.

"He's cool," she said with a smile before backing away. She then motioned for Blukic to turn off the light, which he did. She then removed the mana-bindings as she said, "Rook, scan the room for enemy surveillance."

"I did my sweep this morning, Flame-sister," Rook said, using the proper name for his eventual cousin-in-law.

"_Before_ you found out Argit was playing both sides, _handsome_," Bull Frag said with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" Rook said, a little surprised by the endearment. It reminded him of...no, impossible!

Bull Frag grinned and said, "Sorry, I got this problem where I can't help flirtin' with pretty things. And you, serpent-tongue, sure are a piece o' eye-candy!"

Rook rolled his eyes before pulling off his Proto-Tool from his shoulder and beginning his sweep.

"And how do we know you're not?" Cooper asked as Bull Frag stood up.

"You'll know," Bull Frag replied. "When it's safe I'll explain everything."

_**-BRoken-**_

"Hang on, hang on," Cooper cried out, "Bull Frag is Ben?"

"Who else would come up with a dumb name like Bull Frag?" Gwen replied.

"Whatever, 'Bull Frag' is awesome!" Bull Frag said.

Gwen smiled and elbowed Bull Frag in the gut before saying, "I knew it was you as soon as you showed up."

Bull Frag smiled back and said, "I know, but I couldn't risk the Incurseans finding out I was back on Earth. That's why I couldn't say nothin' 'till I knew we were in the clear."

"Oh you better believe it!" Attea exclaimed. "My daddy will fry you alive for coming back! And the rest of this miserable planet!"

"Course, you're kinda mixed up about me, aren't you?" Bull Frag asked with a grin. He then walked over to Attea and said, "It's exciting, going against what daddy says, huh?"

Attea blushed and said, "What? Well, uh...I...mehhh."

"Now that I'm an Incursean, Attea, I'm seein' you in a whole new way."

"Which way...how...say _what_?!" Attea cried confusedly.

"Your special," Bull Frag said. "Those big eyes, that cute little cap, that vicious indifference!"

"Oh...well...it's an instinct, you know? I'm just naturally cold-blooded!" Attea was then knocked unconscious by a mana bolt from Gwen.

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up!" Cooper exclaimed. "That. Was. _Disgusting_!"

Bull Frag grinned and said, "I told ya! I'm an incurable flirt!"

Ben then disengaged the life-form lock, and explained to Gwen, Cooper, Blukic, Driba, and Grandpa Max about how he'd managed to get back to Earth and stay in his new Incursean form. Just then, Gwen's communicator chirped; Rook was contacting them.

"Rook? What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"We have located Dr. Psychobos," Rook answered.

"Is that good news or bad..._handsome_?" Ben asked, not being able to keep from using the endearment Bull Frag had used earlier.

"Ben!" Rook exclaimed with relief and joy, "I suspected that was you! I can not imagine any Incursean having a reason to call me 'handsome'. I have missed you, Flame Bearer."

"Back at you, handsome."

**END VOLUME VI**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE OMAKES**

Bull Frag: "I am not! I helped you escape!"

Rook: "Yes, why is that, Filthy Incursean?"

Bull Frag: "Lean in a little closer, sweet-cheeks." (gives dirty grin) "And I'll whisper it to you, along with some favorite positions of mine."

Rook: (backs up blushing)

Cooper: "Shut it, salvamander! And quit hitting on Rook, he's taken."

Rook: (woeful) "Maybe not..."

Bull Frag: "Your upset: your boyfriend got spaced. I respect that but..."

Cooper: "What if he's wearing a wire? Better search him."

Bull Frag: (as Rook pats him down) "Hey, try going for the pistol I have strapped to my thigh."

Rook: (deadpan) "I will _not_ be searching there."

Cooper: (as Gwen stares into Bull Frag's eyes) "I'm not searching either!"

Rook: "He is less likely to get turned on if it's you!"

Cooper: "What are you saying?"

Rook: "You do not turn males on. There I said it!"

Gwen: "He's cool."

Cooper: "Honey?"

_**-BRoken-**_

Bull Frag: "You sure you wanna just leave those cuffs, sweet-thing?" (eyes Rook) "I can think of a _few_ uses we can put them to."

Rook: "How about I leave you cuffed to a pipe and leave you here?"

Bull Frag: "That'd be one..though your lover-boy already had his own, huh?"

(Rook's eyes momentarily widen, as he told _no one_ about the silver bracelet he gave to Ben)

_**-BRoken-**_

(Cooper uses barrier device, like from Mass Effect, to block shots as Bull Frag tongue-whips a guard unconscious as Rook drop-kicks the other)

Bull Frag: "Ooh, gorgeous _and_ can kick butt; you are one _fine_ package, Kitty-Cat."

Rook: "High praise coming from a member of a blood-thirsty race."

Bull Frag: "Hey, I'm a lover, not a fighter." (wiggles eyebrows) "A lover with _several_ hearts in excellence."

(Rook blushes, but Cooper and Gwen step through)

Cooper: "We hate to interrupt a budding make-out session..."

Gwen: "But a little help here?"

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben: "You know, Rook. I _can_ still turn into Bull Frag." (waggles eyes, makes shark-like grin) "Maybe do a little 'cross-species experimenting'?"

Rook: "Do we not do that already?"

Ben: "I mean..." (whispers into Rook's ear)

Rook: "Oh! You mean like...'fringeing'?"

Ben: "I think you mean 'rimming', and yeah, we could do that too."

_**-BRoken-**_

Rook: "You seemed quite taken by Attea's borderline sociopathic behavior."

Ben: "No I wasn't!"

Rook: (quickly and violently pins Ben up against a wall while adopting a crazed look, complete with a 'Joker' grin) "Perhaps if I were to begin my conquest of earth by taking you, here and now, you would be a tad more responsive?"

Ben: "Wow...you are so sexy when you're crazy!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Attea: "You want to come with, Tennyson?" (Rook's ears twitch at her suggestion) "You know, lose that monkey face and turn back into Bull Frag. Get a taste of _female_ pleasures?"

Ben: "How many times do I have to say it. I. Am. Gay!"

Rook: "Perhaps if you were to get a gender-change, princess."

Attea: "Is that even possible?"

Rook: "It is a surgical procedure performed quite regularly here on Earth."

Gwen: "And Frogs do it naturally."

Ben: "Rook! You're not helping! And neither are you Gwen!"

**END OMAKES**


	9. Intermission: The Next Generation

**So this intermission may need a little bit of explanation. What you are about to read is a computer log of someone going onto the Plumber archives and looking up the personnel files of Bianca, Renoir, and their cousin. The purpose of this is for you to get to know these characters a little better. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES**

**Intermission 3: The Next Generation**

-Welcome to the Central Plumber Archive-

-Please input your request below...-

"Display personnel files for Plumber Squad RT-002"

-(3) files found-

-file (1)-

Name: Rook Bianca Bralla Tennyson

Age: 16

Species: Human/Rhevonnahghander

Father: Rook Blonko Tennyson

Mother: Rook Benjamin Kirby Tennyson

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 131 lbs.

Eye Color: Jade

Abilities: Rhevonnahghander agility

Weapons: Omnitrix

Notes: Conception via upgrade to one Rook Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's Omnitrix allowing agent to conceive and carry to term; fraternal twin sibling. Personality similar to 'mothers'. Currently dating one Devlin Harvey Levin.

-file (2)-

Name: Rook Renoir Carl Tennyson

Age: 16

Species: Human/Rhevonnahghander

Father: Rook Blonko Tennyson

Mother: Rook Benjamin Kirby Tennyson

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 163 lbs.

Eye Color: Orange

Abilities: Rhevonnahghander agility

Weapons: Proto-tool

Notes: Conception via upgrade to one Rook Ben Kirby Tennyson's Omnitrix allowing agent to conceive and carry to term; fraternal twin sibling. Personality similar to 'fathers'. Appears to be caught in a love triangle between Prince Londo Armstrong Red Wind, son of Queen Looma Red Wind and Manny Armstrong, and Ergho, son of Ester and Argit.

-file (3)-

Name: Cameron Frank Daniels

Age: 17

Species: Mutant-Human/Anodite

Father: Cooper Oswald Daniels

Mother: Gwendolyn Eunice Tennyson

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 195 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Abilities: Technopathy, Mana-Manipulation

Weapons: none

Notes: Honest, intelligent, and kind. Devices created by technopathy may or may not be powered by mana. Does not appear to have an anodite form. Has one sibling (sister), currently six years of age; has anodite form and is currently showing great skill in mana-manipulation, no technopathy skill as of yet.

-End of files-

-Logging you out...-

-Have a nice day!-

**END INTERMISSION**


	10. Volume VII

**It seems I must apologize again for the long wait! Sorry, I got caught up in the awesomeness that is Assassin's Creed! The first game is crap, but the second one is WAY better. Currently working on AC:Brotherhood.**

**Anywho, this volume is once more a co-production of both myself and bbb35 on DeviantArt. We hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE DRABBLES: VOLUME VII**

**Episode 28: Rules of Engagement**

"Well done, Ben," Rook said, as he went to pull Fistina's head out of the wall, "Now to take her in!" Rook grabbed Fistina's head with both hands and tugged, grunting out as he did, "It should...only take...a moment!" With one last grunt, he managed to pull Fistina's head free.

XLR8 grinned and said, "Wow, she must have _really_ gotten herself stuck!"

"Perhaps I didn't feel like showing off," Rook replied with a smirk, then his expression shifted to warning as he cried, "Ben! Look out!"

XLR8 turned around to see Fistina's body stumbling towards him. He tried to run, but Fistina's body placed its foot on his tail; XLR8 wasn't going anywhere.

Rook went into action and pulled his proto-tool off it's shoulder-mount and fired an energy net to capture and stun the criminal's body, causing it to fall on XLR8.

Fistina looked about at Rook and grinned as she said, "Oh, very effective, Plumber." Rook ignored her as he ran to Ben's side. By now, Ben had reverted back from XLR8 to his own form.

"Are you alright, beloved? Forgive me, I did not expect Fistina's body to fall on top of you!" Rook exclaimed. He made as though to help Ben out, but Ben managed to crawl out on his own.

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry about it," Ben said before moving into Rook's right arm as it pulled him close. Ben looked around Rook to Fistina and frowned. "Why'd you knock over that jewelry store anyway?"

"I adore pretty things," Fistina replied before looking up at Rook with, what Ben could only guess to be, sultry eyes and adding, "Such as you, Little Man. I like the way you move!"

"Hey, eyes off the rhevonnahghander, he's taken!" Ben exclaimed before his own eyes got caught on a nearby electronics store. In the display window were TV's of every shape and size, all of them depicting his best friend Julie Yamamoto at the local tennis court.

Ben had first met Julie in 8th grade, and they had quickly become good friends. During that summer, Ben had discovered that he was gay after finding that he couldn't take his eyes off of a topless Cash Murray, the local bully, while at the beach. Ben had spent several nights there after having dreams of Cash that went from platonic (the two actually being friends), to romantic (the two sharing a kiss under a full moon), to erotic. Ben had immediately decided to, figuratively, lock himself up in the closet.

When he started school again, now in the 9th grade, he decided to take his mind of boys, and Cash, by dating a girl..._any_ girl! Ben had ended up setting his sight's on Julie. Julie was a pretty clever girl, and quickly realized that Ben was gay and in denial, but had humored him. Ben and Julie had gone on over a dozen dates before Julie had decided that enough was enough, and had confronted Ben on the fact that he was in denial. At about that time Ben had had his Big-Chill-Baby incident, and Ben was already crushing on his long-time rival, Kevin Levin. Julie had encouraged Ben to talk to Kevin, which had led to the beer-drinking contest, which had led to Ben drunkenly revealing his feelings for Kevin, which led to the two having sex and starting their, now infamous, secret relationship.

During said relationship, Ben had maintained a close friendship to Julie, who was fond of calling Ben her 'Gay Boyfriend'. It occurred to Ben that he hadn't spoken to her over the phone for quite some time!

"Hey, Julie's back in town." Ben said acquiring his fiance's attention.

"She is your old friend from shortly after gaining your new Omnitrix, correct?" Rook questioned.

"Yeah," Ben said, frowning. "Wonder why she didn't tell me she was in town?"

"Something to ponder," Rook replied, as he touched Ben's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "_After_ we have taken in the prisoner."

"Hey, Fistina, you in any hurry?" Ben asked the head under Rook's arm, after a moment of quiet frowning.

"No, I have a nice view," she tittered from her location.

Rook looked down at the Akrolian's face, before looking up to frown in disapproval at his Beloved. "Ben, we really do not have time..."

"Please, Rook? For me?" Ben cut him off, hands clasped together and eyes brimming with a pleading shimmer.

"Ben..."

"For your beloved, who would give you a whole lot of appreciative kisses and affectionate love bites later?"

Rook frowned, mostly in embarrassment at Ben referring to their private time in front of a criminal, but the way Ben looked just broke Rook's heart. Rook let loose a sigh of resignation and asked, "Your heart is really set on this?"

Ben nodded eagerly at Rook's words.

"Very well, Ben, but it will be quick," Rook said, smirking seductively, "That way, you may repay me all the sooner."

"Thanks Rook!" Ben exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Rook's neck,mindful of the severed head of Fistina. He then planted a big kiss to Rook's cheek and the side of Rook's lips before pulling away with a happy smile and rushing over to the Proto-TRUK.

"Rook, Rook..."

Rook was startled, having temporarily forgotten the Akrolian head still under his arm, saying his name in a sing-song voice. "What a wonderful name."  
"Be silent." Rook retorted peevishly, annoyed by her attention.

_**-BRoken-**_

"Hey, Julie!" Ben cried out with a smile before jumping out of the Proto-TRUK, which was still hovering several meters above the tennis court. Landing in a crouch, he stood up, only to get smacked in the back of the head with a tennis ball. Julie giggled before using a remote to turn the ball-thrower machine off before she ran up to Ben and hugged him.

"Ben! I was wondering when you were coming to visit!" Julie said.

"What?" Ben asked confusedly, "I didn't even know you _were_ home! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, I did tell you. Remember last week when I called you?"

Ben thought back to last week. He remembered he had been playing video games. Wait a second...Julie _had_ called! "Huh," Ben said as he grinned sheepishly, "I guess you did call."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she said, "I caught you while you were playing video games, right?"

"Yeah," Ben said before he noticed the young blonde man who was now standing closely to Julie.

"Uh, who's he?" Ben asked as he pointed at the man.

"This is Hervé, my boyfriend," Julie said.

Ben's eyes widened as he said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Your the one who told me to go for it; to tell Hervé how I felt," Julie said, smiling knowingly at Ben, "or did I catch you while you were playing video games, again?"

"Eheh," Ben chuckled sheepishly as he now realized just what he had, unknowingly, said to Julie ("Go for it! I swear to God, if you don't grab that treasure I'll _never_ speak to you again!"). "I guess I did bring you and Hervé together. I really need to pay more attention to my phone calls," Ben said.

"Ze famous Ben Tennyson, _c'est un honneur_," Hervé said as he took Ben's left hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the knuckles.

Ben blushed and said, "Uh, thanks...I think?"

Julie giggled and said, "He says it's an honor to meet you." She then grinned and in a teasing tone added, "And don't mind the kiss, that's how all Frenchmen greet women."

"Indeed, you 'ave a _beauté féminine_ about you," Hervé said, "yet you are strong and willful. '_Héros de la Galaxie_', _oui_?"

At that moment, Ben turned around sharply as he heard someone yell out, "Ben! Oh, thank the Proteans! Come quickly!" Standing at the top of the bleachers surrounding the court was Ester! Jumping down to the court, Ester said, "The Kraaho need your help! The Hot-Spot is under attack!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben just couldn't believe his luck was that bad! Turns out, it was Princess Looma attacking the Kraaho. Ben couldn't wrap his mind around it; he thought they'd already settled things when Rook proposed to him in the traditional rhevonnahghander way!

"Ben Tennyson!" Looma exclaimed. "I had planned on sending a servant to your home to announce your invitation, but perhaps I could announce you invitation myself!" Looma then hopped off the ledge she was on and landed in front of Ben.

"Huh? What invitation?" Ben asked.

"To my wedding!" Looma said with such joy.

"You are getting married?" Rook asked.

"Yes! After that horrible Kevin Levin tricked me, I was so heartbroken I nearly declared war on all Earth men!"

"Glad she didn't," Julie muttered.

"But then, a Plumber scout team arrived requesting fuel. Among the crew was this handsome tetramand halfling. It was love at first sight!"

Ben smiled and said, "That's great, princess, really! But, why are you attacking the kraaho?"

"Oh, it is a tetramand tradition! Before her wedding, the bride must collect four things: something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue!"

"And how do the kraaho fit into that?" Rook asked, aiming his proto-tool and the tetramand princess.

"Well, since Manny is half human, I decided to find my items here on Earth, and since the kraaho are the only warriors here on Earth, I decided I would take one of them to be my 'something conquered'." Looma's eyes then widened in realization as she said, "Ooh! You can be my 'something blue'! Ben won't mind if I borrow you, right Ben?"

"Actually, Looma? Yes, I would mind," Ben said just before he activated the omnitrix and transformed into Humongosaur. "And so would Humongosaur!"

Humongosaur was joined in his fight by Fistina, who didn't want her 'Little Man' put in harms way. Looma, however, proved to be more than a match for them both. After incapacitating Humongosaur and Fistina, Looma ran off with Rook, Julie, Ester, and Hervé in her bag.

Ben came to and realized that he was going to need help.

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben and Fistina managed to track down Looma to a small house in the outskirts of town. This was the home of Manny's human mother. Ben and Fistina arrived just in time to see Looma presenting her sack of four items to Mrs. Armstrong.

"Looma!" Ben cried out.

Looma turned around and, with a pained expression said, "Now is not the time for this! As is tetramand tradition, I must present my items to my mother-in-law before the wedding ceremony can commence!"

Ben sighed and said, "I really hate to do this, Looma, but you've given me no choice." Ben then activated the comm in the omnitrix and said, "It's your turn."

Looma gave a look of confusion until a voice said, "Looma! I thought we'd talked about this!"

All eyes shifted to the roof of the house where stood Manny Armstrong, both pairs of arms crossed in a displeased manner.

"Beloved! I-" Looma stuttered out.

"Save it. I told you I didn't want you to kidnap people to satisfy your tetramand tradition. If we're gonna make this work, you have to abide by _Earth _ tradition as well. I told you that you were only to collect 'something old', 'something new', 'something borrowed', and 'something blue'."

"Well, I did collect something blue, beloved," Looma said proudly. "I also found us a photographer!" She then placed her bag down and opened it to reveal the people inside.

Manny jumped off the roof and landed in front of Looma. It was a rather silly sight to see; Manny at only 6'5" and Looma at just over 7' tall, and yet, Looma seemed to be wary of Manny! Manny growled at his mother to go back inside, saying he would handle this. His mother, fully aware of tetramand customs (her late husband having been one) nodded her understanding and obeyed. "Let them go, Looma," Manny growled. "It's bad enough you kidnapped a Plumber, but that you also kidnapped the leader of a group of refugees and two innocent humans, one of which doesn't have Plumber security clearance of any kind!"

Manny quickly ducked and did a sweeping kick to knock Looma off her feet. He then jumped on top of the downed tetramand princess and placed on hand around her throat, another hand pulled back for a bunch, and the other two holding down Looma's top row of arms.

"The next time you feel like harming innocent people, don't," Manny hissed before punching Looma in the face with all his might before getting off her and walking over to the group of onlookers; Ben and Fistina had ran over to Looma's bag to help everyone out during the commotion. Everyone was starring at Manny like he was a monster except for Fistina.

"Sorry you had to watch that," Manny said, "but that's tetramand's for you; all the know is violence." He then winced and shook the hand he had punched Looma with in the air. "Damn, girl's got a skull made of concrete!"

"Will the princess be alright, then?" Rook asked.

Manny turned around to Look at Looma who was getting back on her feet. She rubbed her face where Manny had punched her as she walked over to Manny. Ben and Rook took fighting positions, but were stunned when Looma knelt down and, with a contrite look, said, "I apologize to you all for my actions. I dishonored my husband-to-be and my tribe. The tribe of Red-Wind will pay for all damages done to the kraaho hot spot in Undertown."

"That...will be acceptable," Ester said, unsure of what was going on.

"Silly runts," Fistina said, "in tetramand society, arguments are solved by fighting! The loser must then make reparations or their honor, and that of their tribe, will be forever tarnished."

"Well, Manny _was_ one to always try and settle a problem with his fists," Ben quipped with a wry smirk. "It's the one thing he's good at."

"Mmm, yes, but that's not _all_ he's good at...right, Beloved?" Looma huskily cooed into Manny's ear. Her right hand was sliding along the side of his chest suggestively, causing Manny to clear his throat as he caught her hands, but didn't remove them.

"Well, _that_ part I wouldn't know," Ben said with a chuckle, as Manny growled out Looma's name warningly, but with a husky undertone.

"I am proud to say I am Ben's first," Rook said with a pleased smile.

This poorly phrased statement, however, had everyone's eyes turned first to Rook, and then to Ben. Julie's was the worst, though. Her brow was quirked upwards and her grin was rather leering in nature.

"_Alien boyfriend_! He meant alien boyfriend," Ben said, laughing nervously as he elbowed Rook's side.

"First _and_ last," Rook purred as he rubbed his side gently, easing the slight pain; Ben had a very bony elbow. He then pressed a kiss to the side of Ben's face.

"Aww, they're so adorable," Looma gushed, tightening her arms around Manny, causing him to be lifted off the ground.

"_Oui_, love is always _belle_," Hervé added, before giving a loving look to Julie.

"Yes, they are indeed a pretty sight," Fistina said, sighing in reluctant agreement. "It's always that way: the cute ones are either married, gay, or interdimensional time travelers."

No one had a comment for that one.

_**-BRoken-**_

It was almost sunset, and Manny had taken Looma back to Plumber HQ to fill out the necessary paperwork for the trouble she'd caused. Ben, Rook, Julie, and Hervé were flying back into town inside Ship. Fistina had been handed over to Loom and Manny because Rook could no longer stand her making doe eyes at him.

"So, uh, just how bad was this day?" Ben asked Julie.

Julie chuckled and said, "You know, I should be really mad at you for dragging me and my boyfriend into your usual alien-mess. But for the life of me, I can't!"

"Really?" Ben asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Really," Julie confirmed. "Ben, you've been my best friend for so long, I've gotten used to the life you lead. Your a hero, and you always will be. Just don't expect Hervé to kiss you on the knuckles ever again."

The two laughed while Rook and Hevé watched on in amusement.

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben and Rook had returned everyone to their respective homes, and underground Tribes, when Ben realized that he'd forgotten to return the necklace Fistina had stolen.

"Aww, man!" Ben groaned, holding up the gold chain with emeralds and pink sapphires dangling from it. "Now we gotta make another trip to the store to return the necklace!"

"Perhaps we should keep it. I will send a payment to the jewelry store tomorrow," Rook said, once the two had stepped into his apartment.

"Really?!" Ben exclaimed as his head spun around to face Rook, who had put up his proto-tool, while Ben had flopped on the couch and discovered the necklace still in his pocket.

Rook took the necklace from Ben and draped it around Ben's neck. Rook grinned, purring in pleasure at the dazzling contrast of the bright colors against his Heart's Flame's more earthly color.

"I couldn't ask you to buy this for me, Rook," Ben said, slipping it off and putting it on the coffee table. "It's way too expensive, we'll just take it back in the morning."

Rook frowned, but acquiesced to Ben's decision. "Alright," Rook said, sitting down next to Ben, and taking Ben's hands into his own as he did. He then began to rub them with an intense fondness, something Ben felt and which caused him to lean against Rook with a happy sigh.

"But I would like to be able to give you such a gift in the future," Rook said into Ben's hair, pressing a kiss onto the top of Ben's head. "It is my right as your future husband and Heart's Flame."

"Mmmm," Ben moaned contentedly, "well, if you can find a way that won't bankrupt you...go for it." Ben sighed in pleasure as he was held in Rook's arms.

Rook immediately decided that he _would_ indeed find a way to give Ben such a wonderful gift. Looking over at the necklace, spread out on the table, shinning like so many stars, made Rook imagine it over Ben's neck, contrasted against his bare, sweaty chest as he laid out on their marital bed.

Such thoughts soon had Rook adjusting himself, and planning on immediately seeking out a way to gain such a gift for his beloved.

* * *

**Episode 29: Rad**

All of Undertown echoed with a loud, sharp screech as Ben Tennyson, in the form of Diamondhead, drug a large metal cage with the Gracklflint inside. This was quite an unusual site, even for Undertown, which led to many onlookers. Rook was leading the way, using his proto-tool's map function to lead them to their rendezvous point.

"Ugh, this would go a lot quicker if _somebody_ was helping!" Ben said.

Rook smirked and said, "You need not strain yourself anymore, my love. Our transportation is here."

Ben/Diamondhead dropped the rope tied to the cage and snatched the proto-tool out of Rook's hand to look for himself. The small circular screen depicted two orange dots standing in front of a large black dot, with razer teeth jutting out at an angle. Diamondhead frowned and asked, "Our ride's in a black hole? Great! So what are we doing in Undertown?"

Rook caught his proto-tool as Ben/Diamondhead threw it back to him. "Not _a_ black hole," Rook explained to Ben, "_the_ Black Hole."

They both turned to a bar just up the street with a sign depciting the same spiralling black spot Ben/Diamondhead had seen on the proto-tool's screen.

_**-BRoken-**_

Rook was a tad uncomfortable. This was his first time being in an establishment such as this. He was surrounded by the roughest and scariest bunch of aliens he'd ever met. Not to mention just how filthy the place was! And everyone had their eyes on him and Ben!

Ben...Rook had to admire Ben, or should he be concerned? Ben/Diamondhead sat there, looking very disinterested and unimpressed. Rook knew from Ben's record that his Heart's Flame had been in some rather rough alien neighborhoods and establishments before, but enough to make him this blasé?

"Magister Tennyson said that our pilot is the best in the business," Rook explained to Ben/Diamondhead, who had just eaten a chip dipped in some kind of green dip, only to cough it up and say that the green dip was _not_ guacamole.

"What kind of business?" Ben/Diamondhead asked. "If he hangs out in this place, he must be one tough dude."

The old western-style cantina doors slammed open, with a short, squat figure standing at the threshold. The figure said, "Dudesman."

Immediately, a fearful chill swept through the other occupants of the bar. Rook and Ben/Diamondhead noticed the looks of wariness and fear on _all_ of the other aliens as the figure walked towards them.

"Rad Dudesman," said the small baby-blue feathered duck. "You're plumbers?" he asked.

Ben/Diamondhead stared at Rad in incredulity for a second before bursting into giggles as he pointed at Rad and said, "You're a duck!"

"Ben," Rook gently admonished, not understanding why Ben found Rad to be amusing. Of course, Ben could find humor in almost _any_ situation, and Rook found that trait to be quite endearing.

"Oh, sorry," Ben/Diamondhead said as he tried to stifle his chuckles, "But, come on, a _duck_? Am I the only one seeing this?"

In the blink of an eye the bar was devoid of life, save for the three of them.

"Got a problem with ducks, rock-face?" Rad asked as he stepped right up to Ben/Diamondhead.

"Not yet," Ben/Diamondhead growled, not in the least bit intimidated by the alien fowl.

"Uh, Captain Dudesman, sir?" Rook butted in apologetically. "This 'rock-head' is Ben Tennyson: wielder of the Omnitrix."

Rad gave Ben/Diamondhead a lookover before saying, "Thought you'd be taller." He then walked away, leaving Rook and Ben/Diamonhead to follow. As Ben/Diamondhead was still in charge of dragging the Gracklflint's cage, Rook was given ample opportunity to run up to Rad and say, "Captain Dudesman, I believe you and I had our own business deal, did we not?"

Rad tilted his head up to look Rook in the eye and replied, "Our business will conclude later." He then added in a mocking tone, "You don't want any distractions from your mission, do you?" Rad then jerked his head in Ben/Diamondhead's direction and smirked.

Rook frowned at the subtle insult towards his Heart's Flame, but could not disagree with Rad's logic. Later would be good.

_**-BRoken-**_

"Ha! Gotcha!" Ben/AmpFibian exclaimed after directly hitting the intruder with his electrical attack. As Ben/AmpFibian neared the downed intruder, he silently cursed to himself as he recognized who it was before they got up.

"Pax?!" Ben cried out after returning to normal.

"Hey man! That's just wrong: zapping a dude when..." Pax fell silent when he realized he had been about to incriminate himself.

"What are you doing on the_ Lovely Duck_?" Ben asked.

Pax stood up and replied, "Well, somebody needed to be sure the poor little guy was treated right."

"Who? Rad Dudesman?" Ben asked.

"The Gracklflint, man!" Pax clarified. "I'm here to, you know, look after his interests."

"The Gracklflint has only one interest," Rook said, very annoyed by the presence of the bumbling, peace-loving Florauna, "killing everything that isn't a Gracklflint!" It was a testament to how annoyed Rook was that he used a contraction.

"That's no reason to put it in a box, Plumber-man!" Pax shot back as he pointed an accusatory finger at Rook.

Rook was now quivering with rage. Ben noticed this and immediately went to his side and grabbed his hands. "Easy there, Rook. Just breath," Ben said to calm his Rhevonnahghander down.

Rook complied, taking a few deep breaths before his face relaxed. Looking down at Ben, Rook smiled and said, "Thank you, beloved. I fear what I might have done had you not intervened."

Ben smirked and replied, "Eh, after all the time's you've had to keep me cool-headed? Only fair I return the favor." Ben then gave Rook a teasing wink.

"D'awww, inter-species love at it's finest!" Pax said, looking at Ben and Rook. The two were so focused on each other, it was easy to see how much they cared for and loved each other. "Can you feel the love, Ducky-man?" Pax asked Rad.

"I think I'm going to be sick. We don't have time for this!" Rad said as he turned around and walked back the way they came.

_**-BRoken-**_

Things were going from bad to worse. With the engine, and many more of the _Lovely Duck_'s systems damaged by the Gracklflint, they were losing valuable time to get to the marooned Plumbers. And now, with an Incursean battleship bearing down on them, they were sitting ducks!

"The Incursean's are about to board us, and the Gracklflint has disabled our weapons!" Rook said. "If they capture us, they are likely to commandeer our _cargo_!" Rook gave Rad a pointed look. "What of our business deal?"

Rad looked back at him and said, "Relax, I stand by my promises...my _paid_ promises."

Ben looked back and forth between Rook and Rad with a look of curiosity and suspicion. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with at the moment, beloved. There are more pressing concerns," Rook answered.

Ben narrowed his eyes for a second, but then shrugged and said, "If you say so. I trust you."

As the _Lovely Duck_ was pulled into the holding bay of the Incursean ship, Rad pulled out two pistols and readied them, turning off their safety switches. Rook set his proto-tool to it's assault rifle mode and armed it. Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Grey Matter.

_**-BRoken-**_

After a flawless execution of Ben/Grey Matter's plan, the _Lovely Duck_ finally made it to Terminus 3 and quickly administered the Gracklflint's venom to the marooned Plumbers. Once everyone was back on board, and Pyxi had the ship on a course back to Earth, Rad intercepted Rook as he and Ben went to join the other Plumbers in the ship's med-bay.

"Here, as promised," Rad said to Rook as he handed him a small rectangular box. It was about a foot long, two and a half inches wide, and about one and a quarter inches deep.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

Rook turned to Ben with a smile and said, "Ben, do you remember the necklace Fistina stole? It had been my intention to give it to you as a gift, but you insisted that it wouldn't be right if it meant bankrupting me."

"Yeah, I remember," Ben said, not quite following.

"I said that it was my right as your future husband and Heart's Flame to give you precious things. In the end, we agreed that if I could obtain precious items for you without spending more money than I had, you would take them gratefully."

It suddenly hit Ben what was going on. That box...wrapped in a lush violet velvet...

Before Ben could say anything, Rook offered the box to Ben with both hands and said, "It is with great joy that I offer to you, Ben Tennyson: Bearer of my Heart's Flame, and my future husband, this token of my love."

With shaky fingers, Ben lifted open the box and gasped as he saw the necklace inside. Two thin gold chains connected to a diamond-shaped pattern in the middle, like a four-petaled flower with four leafs. And hanging below this pattern was an oval-shaped emerald.

Rook smiled warmly and said, "It is called a Centauri Moon-Diamond necklace. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Rook, this is...how did you get this?" Ben asked, a very surprised look on his face.

Rook grinned sheepishly and said, "Captain Dudesman is not just a well-known pilot, he is also a well-known smuggler: capable of obtaining rare and precious items and selling them at discount prices."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ben exclaimed, "Is this necklace _stolen_?!"

"Hmph, hardly," Rad said.

"With the collapse of the local economy in the Alpha-Centauri Conglomerate," Rook explained, "these once rare and precious necklaces, given to young women of affluence on their wedding day, were being auctioned off. I did some research, looking for the buyers who had purchased a necklace from the auction, and I found Captain Dudesman was one of them."

Ben looked quizzically at Rad and asked, "But why would you want a priceless piece of jewelry?"

"You never know when you might need it," Rad answered.

"Indeed," Rook said, "for I most certainly needed it."

Ben was stunned! Rook had done all of this for him! How had he gotten so lucky as to find a man who was willing to jump through hoops for him? Ben looked up at Rook with a smile, tears of happiness slowly crawling down his cheeks. "Will you put it on me?" Ben asked, his voice a little shaky.

"It would be my honor," Rook answered softly.

Ben handed Rook the box and turned around. Rook then gently pulled the necklace out of the box and reached around Ben's neck with it, before doing the clasp in the back. When Ben turned back around, Rook couldn't help the jolt of lust that shot through him as he saw the necklace upon Ben. In the blink of an eye, Rook grabbed Ben and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

They wasted no time with formalities; Ben quickly granting entrance to Rook's forked tongue, which slithered around Ben's mouth, probing and stroking all of Ben's favorite spots before meeting with Ben's tongue. Together they moved from one mouth to the other, dancing along to the beat of their owner's heart's.

Eventually, Ben and Rook pulled back a bit to catch their breath. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, basking in each other's presence and love. They never made it to the med-bay.

**END VOLUME VII**

* * *

**LOVE AFTER LOVE OMAKES 2**

Fistina: "Look at the cute way he wrinkles his nose."

Ben: "I know, but you should see the dimples on his cheeks."

Fistina: "But...he has no dimples."

Ben: (smirk) "I didn't say they were on his face."

Rook: "Ben, save kraaho now. Innuendo's about my butt later."

Ben: (pouts)

Rook: "Look at the cute way Ben pouts." (wink)

Ester: "Rook, stop flirting!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Rad: (looks at Diamondhead's feet, then his crotch, before looking Ben in the face) "Thought you'd be...bigger."

Ben: "WHY I OUGHTA!" (Rook holds him back) "Admit it! I'm just some immature, inexperienced Twink! And your gonna leave me..."

Rook: "Ben...are you honestly suggesting I would leave you?"

Ben: "Well, his 'GYRO' certainly got you excited!" (Rook embraces Ben tightly)

Rook: "Ben, though I may be...conflicted...about the attractiveness of Mr. Dudesman, HE is not my Heart's Flame, HE is not the one I am going to marry." (cups Ben's face, kneel's down and stares into Ben's eyes) "And HE isn't the one I promised to NEVER leave...EVER." (deep, tongue dueling kiss, Ben leans back helpless as Rook lifts him RIGHT off the ground with his kiss)

_**-BRoken-**_

Pyxi: "Skdfhkosdfhnlausidfusdfblckjhsblfgjyb"

Grey Matter: "Uhuh, I see..."

Rook: "What did she say?"

Grey Matter: "Rad is an exhibitionist that enjoys 'displaying' in front of her!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Rad: "Two things I never kid about: my ship...and the size of my cock!"

_**-BRoken-**_

Rad: "Once you go 'quack', you never go back!"

**END OMAKES**


End file.
